


When friends become lovers

by HiroPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemy to friend to lover, Friend to Lover, Harry is not Lily's son, Harry is not an only child, James is a Dork, James is cringy, James is hiding things from his friends, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Remus is oblivious to Sirius' feelings, long story, remus is awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroPride/pseuds/HiroPride
Summary: Sirius has been feeling different about Remus since fourth year and Remus has been obvlious to it all. Although they frequently hold hands and sometimes sleep in the same bed, they're not together yet, untill some shit goes down.It's the start of their seventh and last year at Hogwarts and even before they arrive, James drops the massive bomb that he doesn't want to bully Severus any longer.Why?Is Sirius going to confess Remus before the year ends?And what does the author mean by 'Harry is not Lily's son' in the title?That and much more in this story.Expect to read absolutely adorable and idiotic things. And warning! James is very cringy at times.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. the day everything went downhill

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language, keep that in mind please.

The sun was shining as the train took off from the station at platform 9 and 3/4. As usual the train was buzzing with excited students, ready for the new year and it was no different for the Marauders, who found an empty compartment to sit in. Sirius and Remus on one side and James and Peter on the other side. Remus was already reading. He wasn't in a good mood since in a few days there would be a full moon and the other guys knew about that. James still tried to cheer him up with his silly plans for possible pranks. "Moony, what are you reading?" Peter then asked.

"Study material.." Remus said shortly. The year had just started and technically it hadn't started offficialy yet as they hadn't arrived just yet.

"Already? We haven't even arrived at Hogwarts..." James said a bit concerned about his friend but then again, this was pretty normal for Remus.

"I like to be prepared." Remus said even though he had been preparing all summer. Remus rarely relaxed, even at the time people were supposed to relax.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Moony, you're always prepared. Take a break, at least for the ride." he said and leaned back in the seat. He was happy the four of them were together again and that he didn't need to see or hear anything from his family for a while.

"I know I'm always prepared but this year I'm not planning to fool around and give in to the many useless and silly pranks." Remus said. "But Moony...." James pouted. "No. Last year I almost failed potions because of it." Remus said.

"Almost failed? There wasn't a single mistake in any of your exams, Remus." James sighed now.

Sirius sighed and then chuckled "You're gonna crash at some point if you don't relax once in a while, mate." The lady walked passed their compartment with her trolley of sweets "Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked.

"Everything on the trolley with chocolate." James said before winking to Sirius. He did it for Remus as he knew the boy loved chocolate and he certainly needed it now.

"I'd rather crash than fail." Remus said and he seemed to mean it.

Sirius gave a slight nod to James in return and smiled. He then turned back to Remus "If you crash then you will fail. Lighten up a bit, it's our last year and we need to enjoy it." he playfully ruffled Moony's hair.

Remus put his book down and looked at Sirius. "Fine, but fail one class and you're all studying with me. I mean it." Remus warned him.

Once James got all the chocolate he gave it to Sirius and Remus saw it. "Chocolate..." he whispered. He immediately put his book down and looked at all the chocolate that they had in their compartment now.

Sirius lifted his hands in mock defense and smiled "Sure Moony. I'll take on that deal." he took the chocolate and placed it on the seat beside him "Yeah, want some?"  
Remus nodded. "Of course I want some and I meant not only you, but also Prongs and Wormtail." Remus said.

"What? I said nothing about you studying so soon." Peter said in defense.

"You need it too, your tests last year weren't that outstanding..." Remus said. Peter looked down at that. "Oh come on, Moony, he's doing his best." James said.

"I know, sorry.." Remus said quickly and he took a piece of chocolate. "I'm just not feeling well. Don't take it too personal, Peter." Remus said.

Sirius just chuckled and lazily tossed some chocolate at the other two boys across from them. He picked up a chocolate frog and ate it before looking at the card, only half caring. "So, care to share the first prank you have planned for this year, Prongs?"

James cleared his throat at that. "Well before I tell you guys that. I thought it would be better if we quit bullying Snape. My parents found out because I had written something about a prank on him and they were furious. So..." James said. 

Remus just blinked and Peter looked shocked. "Then who do we prank?" Peter asked. Remus said nothing as he was kind of speechless.

Sirius moved his head so quickly in James directiom that he almost got whiplash. "Good question. He was our main target in these pranks." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe Lily? Or one of the professors..?" James tried.

"Why would you want to prank your crush, James?" Remus asked.

"I don't even like Lily, what are you talking about?" James looked down, he was hiding something for sure. Something big.

"Don't like her?" Peter asked in disbelief.

Sirius looked at him puzzled "Mate, you've been fawning over her since first year and now you just stop? Are you feeling alright? Wormtail, check him for a fever." he sighed "She's just gonna hate you more if we start pranking her."

"I've been over her since 5th year." James pouted and Peter actually checked him for a fever. "And?" Remus asked.  
"Nope, normal temperature. Maybe he's pranking us.." Peter said.

"I'm not pranking you guys! Bloody Merlin, is it so weird that I don't like Lily and don't want to bully Snape anymore?!" James actually got pissed off.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "EUh, yeah mate. You're acting completely different. Did something happen over the summer?" He sighed and leaned back in his seat, not sure what else to do. James was actually pissed about this and to them it made absolutely no sense.

James stood up and suddenly left though, without a word. "Prongs!" Remus called and he got up but James didn't turn back. Sirius stopped Remus from going "give him some time to cool down. We'll find him later, if not on the train then in dorm."

"Sirius, have you looked at him properly? He wasn't going crazy. He had something serious going on. Besides we're joking about it but you know how lovely James' parents are, they would never accept bullying even if James was doing it. If they actually found out, they'd be furious and they'd want him to stop immediately." Remus said.

"I know, I've been staying there for most of the summer, Remus. They never once mentioned anything like that when I was there, nor did any of them have any tension between them that could lead one to believe that they'd talked or argued about something like that." Sirius said back.

"So you're saying he's lying? Why would James of all people lie to us?" Remus asked. 

"Uhm guys, I don't want to make it even more suspicious but last year he got more and more visibly uncomfortable whenever we pulled a prank of Snape." Peter said. "I'm just...saying, maybe he has been thinking of quitting last year already?" Peter suggested.

"I'm not saying he's lying, I'm saying he might be hiding something from us and by the looks of it, something big." he looked over to Peter and then thought for a moment "You have a point, I remember that as well but shrugged it off at the time." He turned back to look at Remus. "What would make him act like that? It can't be cause he's afraid. He's never been afraid of that git."

"I have no idea." Remus said. "And don't go like, 'aren't you supposed to be smart, Moony?' I might be, yes but I'm not very good at finding out how people feel just by body language." Remus said.

"Why would he hide anything from us then?" Peter asked. "I mean... we share everything. Even stuff that we shouldn't know about eachother." Peter added.

Sirius nods "Yeah, maybe we could try to make him tell us." He snapped his fingers when he got an idea "Maybe we could get him drunk on our next visit to Hogsmead. Then get him talking and somehow get the information out of him." He offered. It might not be a full proof plan but it was a suggestion.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Peter said but Remus looked at them like a disapproving parent. "No, it's a horrible one. Get him drunk to tell something? Are you guys insane?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged "It's proven efficient by the many times it's worked on my parents." He chuckled softly "I thought we established that there is indeed at least a little insanity in all of us."

"He's your friend, Sirius. Not one of your parents. He doesn't deserve that." Remus said sternly. 

"Then what do we do?" Peter asked. "We wait." Remus simply answered.  
Sirius sighed "Well excuse me for not knowing any other way." he ran a hand through his hair "Wait? For how long?"

"Untill he tells us." Remus said. 

"But that's the same as doing nothing.. " Argued Peter. "We can't push him. He will tell it whenever he's ready I'm sure." Remys said.

Sirius sighed "And what if he's never ready, mate? Are we just going to accept that within the course if maybe a month, he did a complete one eighty?"

"This didn't happen in one month. Peter said already that James was getting uncomfortable with bullying Snape, last year. So..this is been going on for longer. We just didn't pay as much attention to it." Remus said. "And so be it. We'll see it at the end of the year then. James is definitely seeing someone and you and I know he's going to live with that person once school is over." Remus said.

"You want us to wait for like 10 months?" Peter asked.

"Yes, if that's needed." Remus said.

Sirius sighed and plopped down dramatically on the train seat "That's sooooooo long to wait. We could just get it over with quickly" it was clearly a trait he got from his animagus form showing. Impatience.

"You are such a hypocrite, Sirius. You are hiding things yourself so don't be so butt hurt over James hiding something and not coming to you right away. Maybe try to be a good friend and talk to him and if he doesn't say anything, drop it and try another time but don't push him and don't be so impatient." Remus said.

"Thought you already knew that, Moony." He shrugged "I didn't say I wasn't hiding anything and I don't blame him for having his secrets but he makes it obvious that he's hiding something. That's the difference. We did try to talk to him and he ran off. He's gonna do it again" Sirius replied back.

"You have to talk to him by yourself. He needs an one on one conversation, Sirius. And you are the best pick for this. You know him the best out of us three." Remus said. "You're like brothers." he added.

Sirius gave him a 'really?' look. "Fine, I'll talk to him, but not now. I need to think of how to get him alone first." He popped another sweet in his mouth "I'll try tonight after the feast."

Remus nodded and as they arrived at Hogwarts, the marauders saw James talking to Lily while they were on their way to the dinner hall. "Maybe he likes Lily after all?" Peter suggested to the other two. "Hmm, the way they look he looks at her doesn't look like her likes her..." Remus said. "Then what would they be talking about?" Peter asked. "Whatever it is, it's private." Remus said and then James came their way again and he pretended the whole thing in the train didn't happen.

"Guys, let's go stuff ourselves!" he said excitedly.

Sirius smiled when James came back over to them and went along with it. For now, what happened on the train didn't happen. "Sounds good, mate." The great hall was decorated as always, the sound of students talking happily was almost the only thing you could hear.  
The marauders soon joined the other Gryffindor students at the table and after a speech from Dumbledore and the sorting of the first years, the feast started. James quickly started eating already and so did Peter. Remus decided to just stick with some soup and bread. Remus found it strange that James acted like nothing happened but didn't bring it up because he thought James would do so if he felt comfortable with it.  
Sirius tuned our Dumbledore's usual boring speech and didn't care much for the sorting either. He glanced to the Slytherin table, seeing Regulus sitting there with his friends as usual. He just received a glare in return from his brother. He then looked to James and smiled. He decided to eat some chicken and soup but nothing else really. This would be a tricky year all around.

While James was eating he secretly glanced to the Slytherin table and looked if he saw Severus anywhere and when he noticed him he winked at him and smiled. But didn't knew Remus actually saw that happen and out of shock he spit out his soup and started coughing.

Sirius glanced over to Remus and slapped his back to try and help "You okay there? What happened, mate?" He asked, concerned about his friend, so much so that he wasn't paying attention to the others.  
"Nothing...just saw something weird." Remus said. He found it definetly strange what he saw but he wasn't the person to call out people like that so he kept to himself what he had seen. James turned back now too as he had heard Remus coughing and Peter looked up too. They both were worried but Remus brushed it off.

"Alright, try not to scare us like that though." Sirius said and sighed in relief that Remus was okay. He went back to rating his food, glancing around the great hall at the other tables as well.  
After the feast, James and Peter already went straight to the dorm but Remus held Sirius back. "I don't wanna go to the dorm yet. Can we walk around a bit?" Remus asked. He wanted to talk with him a little.

Sirius glanced to Peter and James as they hurried to the common room. He was about to follow but looked at Remus when he stopped him "Uh, sure. It'll be less boring than hanging around the common room for most of the night."

Remus smiled a bit and then gently grabbed his hand and left the dining hall with him and walked around the hall with him. "The full moon will be there in three days so...I might get moody..." he warned softly. "I'm not saying it's your guys fault, in fact you guys have made it way easier for me but...it still hurts a lot.." he said.

Sirius smiled and followed after him, not minding holding his hand. "That's fine, we're used to it by now." He sighed, having seen the transformation countles times by now and it looked like a lot of pain. "It looks like it hurts a lot. We'll go to the shrieking shack as we usually do, so don't worry about it too much."

Remus nodded and then leaned against Sirius a bit. "James acting strange is giving me more stress though. We shoudn't push him but I've seen...something very strange and I feel like my eyes were fooling me but still..." Remus said but then shook his head. "I shouldn't worry so much right. I've got my own problems to worry about already."

Sirius sighed softly as the hallways got darker "It could've been both. I'll keep an eye out for anything strange." He glanced to Remus and then back to where they were walking "Worry about the moon first and James later. We can figure this out another time."

"Yes, you're right. But if I see him do something strange again, I'll just walk off. Anything that's out of the ordinary stresses me out right now." Remus said and as they came outside for a bit, Remus stared up at the sky. 

"Sirius...have you ever like....liked someone? You know, the way we thought James liked Lily but then for real?" Remus tried as he was bad at asking this kind of things.

Sirius nods "That's understandable. I'm sure those two won't even notice." Once outside he looked up at the sky and at the stars. He'd almost forgotten how breathtaking it was. He wasn't sure how to reply but then just said the truth anyway "Yeah, why?"

"Just asking out of curiousity. Can I ask who it is?" Remus asked and felt somehow nervous about it. "Is it someone I know?" Remus didn't ask if it was a girl, even though he knew almost for sure that Sirius was into girls, he didn't assume anything.

Sirius bit his lip "I'd prefer to keep that a secret for now, but yes, it's someone you know. I want to be sure they like me back before I get my hopes up." he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. His hair had become quite long during the summer and he didn't want to cut it cause he kinda liked it.

Remus hadn't said anything about the hair because he kinda liked it too. "You shouldn't wait to long though, they might be stolen by someone else if you're not quick enough." Remus had no idea at all about who the other was talking. He was glad that Sirius didn't ask him the same question though. "But I'm glad you have found someone you like. You definetly deserve it."

Sirius chuckled at the last part "I highly doubt it, Moony. Most people see me as a player. I'll be lucky, if anything, if they do like me back." he shrugged and then smiled, looking up at the stars again.

"I don't think you're a player. But if they accept you, I'll slap you if you mess with them." Remus said. "And well, I could say the same thing...who would like me? A sourpuss that studies way too much. I'm not romantic at all and I'm way too strict. Nobody likes that.." Remus sighed and he let Sirius' hand go for a bit.

Sirius chuckled again "I wouldn't expect anything less than a slap." he raised an eyebrow "We like you, mate. It's always more fun to pull pranks when you're around and you can so sweet sometimes. You  
might just be surprised." He shrugged "Maybe someone likes you, maybe they're right under your nose." he hoped that wouldn't make it too obvious.

He wasn't sure if Remus liked guys or not and for all he knows it might make his friend hate him.

Remus blinked for a moment. "There's no way you...nevermind. We're friends..." he looked away. Did he just get that the wrong way? Remus felt embarrassed now. There was no way that Sirius liked him of all people.

Sirius looked away from Remus as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Of course Remus would figure it out. He's the smartest damn student in this place. Damn it all. He felt a rush of fear and embarrasment and looked down, biting his lip.

"How stupid of me. Of course you don't. We're friends and I'm a guy so..sorry for assuming you meant you like me." Remus said and honestly he wanted to hide in a corner right now but suddenly Peter came up to them. "Guys! James has left and he took the cloak and the map." Peter said as he ran to them.

"Don't throw it completely out the door." he mumbled, almost incoherently. Sirius turned around when he heard Peter coming towards them. The blush had long gone and now he was slightly worried "Why? Did he say what for?" He asked.  
"No but he took flowers with him and asked me before he left if they smelled nice." Peter frowned as he told what happened to Remus and Sirius.

"Did you try to follow him?" Remus asked, frowning. "Yeah but in the hall he put the cloak on so I didn't see where he went." Peter sighed.

Sirius thought for a moment. He could always use his aninagus form to track James down. "Which hallway did you last see him in? Maybe I could track him" he offered, glancing between Peter and Remus.

"The one at the dining hall." Peter said. "Let's go see then if Sirius can track him from there." Remus said and as they went to the hall he looked at Sirius. "I wonder who he's giving flowers.. " Peter frowned.

"I wonder the same." Remus sighed.  
Sirius nods and heads towards that hall. He looked around for a moment. It was quiet and no other students were in sight. He changed into his animagus form and sniffed around a bit. He found James's scent easily enough and then took off in the direction it lead. He was quieter than a mouse, albeit running down several hallways and then stopping, waiting for the other two to catch up. He'd forgotten he was faster than they were in dog form.

James's scent took him to the dungeons though where the Slyherin dorms were and once Remus and Peter catched up, they both looked confused. "The Slytherin dorms?" They asked.

Sirius just nodded, not being able to speak in this form. Regulus didn't notice the two Gryffindors and just walked to the entrance. Sirius silently fell into step with him. Once the door slid open, he slipped inside unnoticed. It was dark enough for him to hide in the shadows but if he was caught now he'd be in deep shit.

The common room was empty aside for James and Severus sitting on the couch together. "I'm glad you like the flowers, Sev." James said.

Remus and Peter waited outside as they couldn't get in there unnoticed and they only could wonder what Sirius would be seeing inside the Slytherin common room. Was James secretly seeing a Slytherin girl?

Sirius sat quietly in the shadows. His jaw dropped at the sight. It made his stomach churn. Just a while back James still hated Severus, going as far as basically bullying him and now this. When and how did this happen? He wondered to himself.

"I can't stay tonight but what if we go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked and he kissed Severus' cheek. "Sure..James, if you and your friends finally stop pestering me." Severus said.

"I have suggested to them to stop but they desperately want a reason but..I can't tell them about us dating. They'd drop me instantly." James said.

It was as if glass broke inside Sirius' mind. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. There was no mistaking it. A cold shiver ran up and down his spine. He's stumbled upon something he shouldn't have and this could end up way worse than any other situation before. He had to find a way to get out of the common room and quick. It felt like a lump was in his throat and he glanced around. No other students yet and he couldn't change back to say the password to get out either.

"Try to talk to them tonight and leave before anyone sees you okay?" Severus suggested. James nodded and quickly kissed Severus' lips before getting up and leaving, having no idea about his friends being so near but once he exited he saw Peter and Remus and he instantly got as white as new parchment.


	2. Losing a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius just saw his best friend getting on with their arch enemy and in what way? Are James and Severus dating? For how long? And do the marauders accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that English is my third language.

The moment that door opened, Sirius made a run for it. He passed James, Remus and Peter and kept running through the castle halls, until he eventually made his way outside. He stayed in his dog form and kept running until he reached the lake. He would've run more but the grounds stopped where the lake started.

Remus rushed after him while James stood frozen in place. When Remus catched up to Sirius he was panting heavily. "Sirius, what did you see? Tell me." he said. He knew he couldn't talk in this form but he would wait for an answer when the other turned back. "Was...it that bad?"

Sirius could hear Remus' heavy panting once he reached the water. He changed back to his normal form but stayed sitting down by the water. He hesitated before slowly speaking in a a somber voice "He's gonna hate me for this.... he and... Severus... are going out." he could barely get the last three words past his lips "I can't unsee that." he ran a hand through his now messy hair.

"Going out? You must be kidding...and what did you see then? Are you sure you saw that? Wasn't it some Slytherin girl instead?" Remus asked.

He looked at Remus with a fire of anger in his eyes "I can't mistake those grease covered tresses. They were kissing and speaking like they've been seeing each other for years." his words were sharp. For some reason he felt hurt by what James had done.

Remus had to sit down at that. "There must be something we missed then, Sirius. I mean, you say for years but perhaps they just started last year...either way. We shouldn't be angry with him. What are you angry for? Did you have a crush on James? Do you feel betrayed? Because he loves...someone we hate?" Remus didn't feel good about it either but he was the more calm and sensible one.

Sirius sighed and placed his face in his hands, groaning "Yeah, I feel betrayed. I've heard of plenty if weird hookup stories but this us just beyond strange." he groaned again "I need some time to process this."

"No, go talk to him as fast as possible. I mean it, Sirius. Waiting isn't going to help. He saw you run away and he saw me and Peter standing there. He knows we know something." Remus said. "I know it's difficult. I find it hard to process too but I'm sure there is some explanation for it." Remus said.

Sirius glared at him "Then at least let me calm down cause as it is, we're gonna end up in an argument and one of us might say or do something we'll regret later on." he changed back into his dog form, not caring to check if anyone saw before running off again.

"You're being more hurt over this than needed..." Remus ran off back to the castle. Later that night, Remus and Peter were in bed in the dorms but James was sitting in the common room as he was too afraid to go to their shared room. "They know....they hate me for sure." James whispered to himself.

Sirius ran around for a while, until his muscles ached and didn't want to run anymore. He layed down in his dog form just out of reach of the whomping willow. He decided that he should probably go back since it was close to midnight by now.

James still sat in the common room and sighed before covering his face. "I'm so stupid. So stupid." he said to himself. He remembered Peter completely ignoring him when going to bed and Remus had been to angry with Sirius to react to him. James just hoped he could at least say something to Sirius when he came back.

Sirius slipped into the common room silently. The fat lady had made no comments and he had been lucky to not be spotted by teachers. He plopped down on one of the seats with a sigh before looking over to James.

James looked up and immediately apologised as if he did something very bad. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. I'll leave you guys alone if you want. Please just don't blame him. It's my fault." he said softly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "We aren't mad and you shouldn't be apologising. I'm sorry for intruding on your personal life. We don't blame you and we don't blame him either." he said simply. "All we want is an explanation. When, why and how?"

"Why and how is hard to explain...but it started in january..." he said. "I had been talking to him since October and by January I asked if we could be together and the first thing he did was check if I had somehow cursed myself or something. But eventually he agreed and we've been going out since then. I meant to tell you guys a week after but I got anxious every time and then Remus told me something something confidential and I just didn't thought about it anymore." He admitted.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, taking in what James just said. "I have a multitude of other questions but for now, I can somewhat understand why you didn't want to tell us. It's just a bit of a shock... for all of us. We never thought... something like this--"

"I know...you must have felt betrayed right? Your best friend with the one you hate the most...I was scared to lose you guys, especially you, Sirius." James said. "But if you have questions, I won't avoid them from now on.." he said.

"Yeah, kinda. That's why I kinda just ran off. I had to calm down a bit and process it." he ran a hand through his hair. "You aren't losing me over this, but I do wish you would've told me when it happened. Now let's get back to our room before McGonagall comes to check in."

"I ain't sleeping in our room tonight. Remus looked pissed off and Peter ignored me. I'm sorry but I don't want drama tomorrow morning." James said. "I know it's close to the full moon but he seemed upset with the both of us so...so it's not just that." he looked at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged "He's pissed cause of how I reacted to the whole thing and the whole thing. I thought he knew by now I have some strange methods of dealing with things." he sighed.

"It didn't seem about that alone, have you said something else upsetting?" James asked. He knew something of Remus that the others didn't knew and he had been keeping it a secret, like he promised Remus. "I mean...you didn't bring up...love right?" he asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "I didn't bring it up, he did actually. He asked if I liked someone and I wouldn't tell him. Why would that upset him?" He tilted his head and pulled his legs up onto the seat.

"I'm not supposed to tell that. I promised that to Remus...but it's weird he brought it up himself since he told me that thing, it seemed he wanted to avoid the topic." James said and he laid down on the couch. "Hell, you guys are shocked about my relationship but do you think I believe that the hand holding and being all cozy that goes on between you too is all platonic?"

Sirius nervously scratched the back of his head "Yeah, cause it mostly is..." he trailed off, clearly trying to hide something and thought back to earlier when they were just walking around, holding hands.

"Yeah sure...stop lying before I share something with you that you don't wanna know." he looked at him, clearly not meaning that but he was just seeing if he could get Sirius to get honest too.

Sirius growled, sounding a lot like his animagus form. "Fine, but I don't even know if he's into guys, much less into me. We're friends and I don't want to risk that." he sighed and threw his legs over the armrests of the seat was he was on.

James actually started laughing. "I'm sorry but...nevermind.." he chuckled. He almost wanted to say Sirius was dense but thought that would be too obvious so he didn't.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He looked up at the ceiling "I can't decide whether to stay here or ditch you for a proper bed to sleep in." he had a joking tone to his voice.

James stopped laughing and he looked at him. "To be serious for a bit, I don't need you guys to like Severus but just don't pull any pranks on him unless they're meant well and try to not call him anything rude either." James said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow again "That last part might be a bit of a challenge. Force of habit, ya'know, but I'll try." he looked over to him "and if you two want to go on dates or whatever, just say so, but no matter what you better keep your mouth shut about the full moon problem."

"Hmm, no need to be so rude." James fixed his glasses. James took a deep breath. "I get it's hard for you guys but imagine how I felt when I found out I had feelings for him. Like, I won't go to details but I felt disgusted with myself at first and then I was just very confused and then I was angry again. There were a lot of emotions going on and I felt I was going crazy at some point. Especially because I felt I couldn't tell you or the other marauders, neither my parents..." James sighed. "Bloody merlin, what do I tell my parents, Sirius..."

Sirius listened to what he had to say and figured that his friend had a valid point. "Alright, I'll give you that. You could've told us though. We probably would've reacted the same way but still." He sighed, thinking of it for a moment "You just tell them. What's the worst thing they could do?"

"Disown me...hate me. I love my parents a lot, I don't want them to hate me." James said. James's parents were the complete opposite from Surius's parents. The Potters were nice people and they loved their son and spoiled him quite a bit.

"They wouldn't hate you, in fact he's still a halfblood so I don't think it'll matter to them." He looked at him with a small smile "Your parents are very kind and understanding so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"It's not because he's a half blood. My parents wouldn't mind me having a muggleborn lover but he's a guy, Sirius. That's the issue." James said and he looked down. "What if they're against that?" He asked.

"Tell you what, if I can make convince Remus to do this then maybe we can hang out at your place during the holidays. We can get all cozy and comfy and if they dislike it you'll know."

"Would you really do that for me?" James looked up but without getting an answer he already got up and went to hug. He kinda smelled like Severus which was an oddly pleasing smell. Old parchment and dark chocolate, not grease and dirt like the other marauders offer thought the Slytherin smelled like.

"Yeah, of course. Anything for you, mate." Sirius reploed with a smile, hugging James back. The smell lingering on his friend was oddly pleasing but kinda strange as well. He would never admit it to anyone though.

"Also I'm going to say it now so you can cringe about it now but...I call Severus sometimes Sev or Sevie. So you have been warned." James looked up at his friend so he could see his reaction.

Sirius cringed so hard he got a headache "Well, another thing I need to drink to forget. Yeah, I'm getting drunk before the end of the semester."

"He disliked it too at first you know but he actually likes it now. No, he doesn't give me any nicknames but he just calls me James instead of Potter so that's nice." James smiled and he let Sirius go. "No, you're not. Why would you?" He asked.

Sirius looked at him with a smile "To forget what I've heard and seen." he said and then chuckled "Only kidding, but I'd still like to get drunk though. It's always fun."

"Was it that bad? You sound like you've seen us going at it. Which is hopefully not the case.." James said and then he agreed. "We should it together again. Along with Moony and Wormtail." He said.

Sirius chuckled "Nah, I just saw you kissing and honestly I don't want to see it again. And hopefully I never have to see you two go at it." he shivered "Yeah, maybe in the holidays though. I don't want to explain to professor McGonagall or Dumbledore why we're drunk."

"Yeah sure.." James nodded and then looked at his friend again. "Sirius, you said before you had more questions for me.. could you ask them now?" He asked.

Sirius looked at them "If you have time, yeah..." he said and sat up normally again. "For starters, did you jist lose interest in Evans altogether at the same time you started liking him?"

"I actually...never liked Lily seriously. Don't get me wrong, I thought just as much as you guys think I did that I actually liked her but all I thought was that she was a nice, pretty girl. I wasn't in love with her. I didn't realise that until fourth year. Which is when I started to think something was wrong with me. Because almost any guy was attracted to her.." he went to sit back on the larger couch.

Sirius tilted his head "Most guys still go a bit nuts over her." He thought for a moment back to how James acted back then. "Next question, when were you two seeing each other? I'm at your house almost always and we share a room here at Hogwarts."  
"From October, last year, we started talking and by December we were close friends but in January we started dating. I would sneak out at night to meet him in the halls to meet him or I would say I would be going to the library but I used it to meet up with him at the lake." James told.

Sirius looked at him incredulously "Damn, no wonder we always look to you for plans. Somehow they always work." he scratched his head "No offense, but what do you see in him?"

"Well at some points, he's a bit like Remus. He's a big nerd too. Always thinking about studying, he can be stern if you say you're not studying and I guess that made me like him as a friend at first but then I saw things that I never thought I would see of him you know. His smile and chuckle are adorable, he looks so sweet when he's asleep and when he talks about things he's passionate, he's so cute as well. You know we often call him ugly and at first sight he might be but when he's happy, he's actually quite beautiful and damn, he has a good ass." James chuckled at the last bit.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and then shook his head "Excuse me for not believing most of those at the moment, but I'll take your word for it." he shrugged and leaned back, thinking for a moment "I can't think of any other questions right now but I'll ask if I think of something. Anything you want to add?"

"Not really...but I would avoid the lake, the quidditch pitch, the prefects bathroom and the library at night if you don't want to be traumatised." James said. "And..you know, out of the marauders, only one of them is straight." He hinted.

Sirius tilted his head but nods anyway "Noted." He then raised an eyebrow again "Okay...?" He wasn't quite sure what the point of that statement was so he just shrugged.

"That means you might be wrong about Remus." James laid down in the couch and got comfortable before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The common room became silent again until suddenly Remus came down. "Sirius...are you here?" He asked.

Sirius sighed and went silent as the room went silent. He looked over to Remus but didn't move from the seat "Yeah..." he replied, looking kinda tired.

"Can you join me in bed? I..get nightmares by myself." Remus needed an excuse because he didn't want to admit he just wanted to lay in bed with Sirius. "If you want to..." he added sleepily.  
Sirius nods and gets up, going over to Remus. "Okay." He took him by the hand and went back upstairs to their room.

Remus took him in bed and covered himself and Sirius with the blankets before he hugged Sirius. "I ate a lot of chocolate before bed, you might smell that sorry.." he said and he looked at Sirius but when their faces were so close, it made him blush.

Sirius didn't mind and snuggled up to Remus slightly. He could smell the chocolate but didn't mind it "I kinda like the smell." he smiled at Remus when the boy blushed and hugged him a little tighter.

"Sirius..." he felt the hug got tighter and blushed more. "I like someone too but I have the feeling they don't like me. Which is to be expected really. We get along but aside of a few things, we don't have much in common. They..can be so stubborn and sometimes even stupid but they're sweet and sometimes misunderstood, I suppose." Remus said softly.

Sirius listened to him, almost mesmerized by his voice due to how tired he was "Oh, may I ask who that is?" He looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah...but I'm not answering that question. It's no use, Sirius. They don't like me that way anyway." Remus said and gave Sirius a sad smile before he closed his eyes. "I wish them the best though and I'll curse any person who hurts them." he said.

Sirius shrugged and smiled, making himself comfortable. He didn't miss the sad smile but didn't really understand why though. He closed his eyes and fell alseep with a small smile on his face.

Remus fell asleep right after and despite the full moon being close, he slept peacefully.

The next morning in the breakfast hall though when James sat down by them, Peter refused to talk to him.

"Oh come on, Peter. It's just a relationship." Remus said. "It's betrayal!" Peter said and James pulled a face but said nothing. "Why of all people that git?" Peter asked. "Don't dare to call him that ever again!" James yelled. "Says the one who did it for six years straight!" Peter yelled back.

"So did you, Remus and Sirius. Is it so hard to drop it?" James asked.

Peter then mumbled:"I'm not the one screwing him.." 

That's when James snapped and held his wand up but Remus held him back. "Stop it...both of you!" Remus warned.

Sirius had ignored it until James pulled out his wand. He then got up and grabbed Peter by the back of his collar. "Let's have a little talk in private." he basically dragged him out if the great hall and down several corridors until he found an empty one. Only then did he let go.

"What..." Peter was surprised but didn't protest but when he was let go again he looked so surprised. "What's wrong? Weren't you against this as well?" he asked. "I mean... it's Snape!"

Sirius sighed "Well, this is still James as well and he likes him. I don't neccesarily agree with it, but I'll look passed the fact that it's Severus if he makes James happy. However, if he breaks James' heart then I'll personally put him in his grave."  
"I can't have it. He's going to be a death eater, what if he convinces James too?" Peter frowned. "I don't understand how you're this calm about it." Peter shook his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes "I can promise you that no matter what Snape does, he won't be able to convince James to become a death eater." he sighed "I'm calm for once since I trust James and what he does. Just look passed it for now or you can take your things and fuck right off."

"You guys are insane. I don't regnonise my friends anymore." Peter said and he turned his back and walked off.

Right at that moment James ran out of the dinning hall. He ran past Sirius and went outside, looking quite upset. Remus still sat at the table in the dinner hall and hoped that at least Sirius would come back.

Sirius sighed when Peter walked off. He saw James running off and decided to ask about it at a later time. For now he was hungry so he returned to the dining hall and sat down beside Remus. He sighed and grabbed something to eat "Dare I even ask why James ran off?"

"Snape just came and said it was better for them to end it, it was better for James' image. James just teared up and ran off. This is really not good for my stress..." he put his head down on Sirius' shoulder.  
Sirius sighed "That explains a lot. Peter is downright annoying at this point. Looks like it might just be the two of us this month." he spoke only loud enough for Remus to hear him.

"I think it's because he heard Peter yell at James. So he...I guess assumed it was totally his fault and didn't want James to lose all his friends because of what they have... but yes, it might. And literally...if I see Peter's face today I will punch him. Yesterday he was being so rude to James, he just straight up ignored him. What a kid." Remus sighed. "I really can't have this, in two days it's that time again." He whispered and he hugged him. Nobody paid attention to them hugging because they were either too busy talking or eating or they were already used to seeing it.

Sirius nods "Maybe we need to talk to both of them then. This blew up into a massive catastrophe." he took a bite of his food and swallowed it before speaking again. "Worst thing is, Peter accused James of possibly becoming a death eater due to this relationship. It's beyond childish and he needs to grow up." he sighed "And in two days, it'll just be us by the looks of it." he whispered back and hugged him as well. This would be one mess of a year if it continues like it started. Two days into the year and everything has gone to shit.

"That's insane...I don't like to assume things but I would think James would rather do this best to get Snape to the good side than him becoming....a death eater. And talk to Peter? After the full moon maybe, not now." He looked away.

"I don't know how to talk to James though. I can't handle those emotions right now." He sighed. "I hope we get James back at least..." he muttered.

Sirius nods again "Yeah, I hope we manage to get James back. For now, let's not worry too much about it. I have astronomy first and I don't want to be late. That professor is creepy enough as it is."

"True, I have the same. Let's leave already so we'll surely be on time. Do those two also have astronomy too?" Remus asked softly as he got up already. "Why did you pick it even? Do you even like astronomy?" he asked.

Sirius got up as well "Peter doesn't and I don't know about James." he started walking out of the hall "I have a bit of a nack for astronomy, that's why I chose it. Why did you pick it though?"

"I chose it because of someone I like is also taking that course." Remus said. As they arrived there Remus sighed as he noticed both Snape and James took the subject too and James looked miserable.

Sirius spotted James and Snape as well and sighed. He'd talk to James later and see what he could do. For now, the professor had them in the astronomy tower around several large round tables. The professor lectured without interruption.

After class Remus looked at Sirius. "Go talk to James." He whispered as he saw James get up and trying to leave. "I will do my best to talk to Snape." Remus promised.

"Alright.." he got up and went over to James, throwing an arm over his shoulders "How about we go talk... alone?" He asked in a serious and brotherly voice.  
"Hmm sure.." James said but he wasn't feeling like talking about it. James followed Sirius to wherever he took him and waited for him to say something.

Sirius lead him through a few hallways and then slipped into a secret tunnel they'd discovered last year. "What's the matter, mate? You seem down." he wanted to hear it from James.

"What do you think? Thanks to fricking Peter Pettrigrew, Severus broke up with me because Severus doesn't want to break our friendship or stain my image and what's even better is that rat dared to make it up to me after he came after me to spit in my face. He was like 'oh sorry'. I put an hex on him. He'll be full with pimples untill someone in the hospital wing fixes it for him." James groaned. "I thought he was a friend, appearently not!"

Sirius listened, letting him talk out all his rage for now before answering. "I get that you're mad at him, so are we. Remus went to talk to Severus just now. Peter is the only one against it now, as long as you're happy then Remus and I couldn't care less about who you were dating." he tried to make him feel a little better but wasn't sure if it would work.

James calmed down a bit and then sighed. "Honestly I'm relieved you and Remus feel like that. I didn't expect it from you. Because you hated him the most. This...is weird to ask but do you still hate him or do you think you could be civil towards him?" He asked.

Sirius looked at him as if not registering what he said, but he was thinking it over "If it'll make you happy, but if he starts first then don't expect me to stand aside and take it. I could be civil towards him then."

"No, he said before that he would be civil towards you guys as long as you guys did so as well. But you'll have to drop the whole 'git' thing and you know...all the other insults we used to give him. It's not like he'll get angry over it...but it might piss me off actually." He said and then he sighed. "If he decides that only Peter being a dick is not enough to just leave me like this." James said.

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender "Then I'll act civil towards him. I can drop the names and I'll ask Remus if he'll do the same. If it slips out by accident then I'll apologise as well" he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I told the rat to fuck right off if he doesn't want to see this thing between you two and I think he might just do it." He offered a smile "I'm sure Severus will reconsider."

James sighed again though and sat down. "I can't believe I'm losing a friend over this though. Is it just because it's Snape or is there more than just one reason? Do I even want to know that?" he looked down. "I mean just...imagine you being with Remus. I wouldn't mind at all you know." James shrugged. "I kinda thought if you would end up with a guy, it for sure would be Remus of all people." James smiled a bit.

Sirius sighed and scratched his head, sitting down as well "I don't know where it's coming from but Peter is convinced that Snape is going to convince you to be a death eater, which is bullshit." He looked into James eyes "Please tell me I'm right and that you'll never turn to that side." a smile slipped onto his face about the thought of being with Remus "I hope to manage to get him but I'm not so sure."

"No! I was actually convincing Severus to join our side and he was so close to doing so. I said it would be better for him and it would be a chance for him to get on better terms with Lily again." James said and then frowned. "What's holding you back on asking him?" he asked and he looked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled, having peace of mind that he was right about the situation. James would never betray them. He looked up at him and sighed "How do I even go about that? I may easily flirt with people but in the long run it means nothing. I don't know how to go about proper relarionships." he ran a hand through his hair, moving some stray strands out of his face in the process.

"Hmm, to be honest. I told Severus in a very weird way so I don't recommend it but what I can say is, what these two have in common is that they would rather be confessed to in private. At a spot they feel comfortable. So don't do it in the dinner hall in front of everyone." James said. "Remus wouldn't really like that."

Sirius nodded "I thought as much. I'll see what I can do. For now, what are we gonna do about the fact that Wormtail still shares a room with us? We have to remove him as soon as possible."

"We can't do anything about that. Unless McGonagal is willing to do something about it." he said and then saw Remus coming to them.

"How did you find us?" James asked. "I had the map with me." Remus held the map up and then looked at them.

"And?" James asked a bit nervously.

"Well, I discussed it with him about what happened and he's willing to talk about it with you at the quidditch pitch after your practice today." Remus said. James looked a little more hopeful now.

"Also....Peter asked me to....remove him from the map. Well at least from the front you know." Remus gulped.

James blinked. "All for a relationship with someone we used to hate?" James asked.

"Peter still hates him...and I'm this close to hating Peter now." Remus sighed in frustration.


	3. Snogging and confessions

Sirius nodded and then turned towards Remus when he approached them. He smiled at the sight of the map. He turned to James to see that he was a little more hopeful now. He really just wanted his best friend to be happy. He nodded when he heard what Remus said. "It would serve that little bastard right. Just hate him already, if he's so against it then he could've acted like an adult and moved passed it but instead he decides to be a child and do what he did."He turned to James "While you're at Quidditch practice, I'll see if I can talk to McGonagall about removing him from our room and into another."

"Mate, you've got practice too, remember?" James asked and then Remus suggested he would talk to McGonagall. "I'll say it's because of other reasons. I'll figure out something." Remus said and he handed the map to James.

"Guys, there's just one issue. If we remove 'Wormtail' it leaves an empty spot, so it would be better to replace it with another name. But...what name?" James asked.  
Remus looked at Sirius while he thought about it but couldn't think of something.

Sirius shrugged, they could've always said something happened that he couldn't go to practice but since Remus said he'd go it was settled. He shrugged at the question as well "We can figure that out at a later time, we've got other things to worry about right now". Sirius couldn't think of any other name to add either.

James folded the map and put it away and then something fell out of his pocket. It was a little box. Remus saw it, picked it up and handed it back to James. "This is hopefully not a ring?" Remus looked at James. "Merlin no, this is a replica of a snitch. Severus gave it to me for my birthday last year." James said and he opened the box to show the little thing proudly to his friends. "Since I can't just have a real snitch you know..." James added.

"It looks pretty much the same though." Remus said. James nodded and smiled brightly. "I love it. Like it's my child." James said and he kissed the replica snitch. "You're so cringy sometimes..." Remus sighed.

Sirius glanced to the box and raised an eyebrow. He then chuckled at the exchange between the two "And I thought you were weird before, mate. I'll admit that it does look very close to the real thing." he chuckled at Remus' reaction and then spoke again: "I hate to be the voice of reason, but we have another class before lunch and we have to get going if we don't want detention in the first week of our last year."

"Let's go then." Remus said. He waited for the other two to get up and follow him. Once they were in the halls James asked what class they had now while still he still held the little snitch close to him.

Sirius got up and followed after Remus with a smile. "Defence against the dark arts." he answered James and heads in that direction. "Which means we'll see Peter.." Remus said with a sigh. "It will be fine as long he just keeps his mouth shut, Moony. Just if we have to do pair work and you can't go with me or Sirius then there's still Lily. I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing it with you." James said. "I just wanna go with Sirius this time.." Remus decided and he leaned against Sirius.

Sirius sighed as well but then nods "Yeah, there's always the other students and he better keep his mouth shut." He absentmindedly wrapped an arm around Remus' back "Sounds good to me, mate."

James looked at them and then chuckled and Remus didn't get it but James brushed it off. As they entered the classroom, they totally ignored Peter, which was a bit strange to see for some students.

The professor told them they would practice spells and that they had to work in pairs so James looked around a bit and noticed Severus and went over to him. "So...be careful, Sirius or I'll hex you really badly." Remus warned.

It wasn't too hard to ignore Peter, seeing as Sirius had learned pretty well by now how to ignore people with a straight face. Sirius looked to Remus and grinned "I'll try but I can't promose anything, mate."

Remus took his wand out. "You better promise it though, if you don't wanna lose those beautiful black locks of yours." he said as he moved a bit of Sirius's hair out of his face with his wand. He would never do anything to him or his hair though, he really liked the hair himself as it smelled nice and was soft.

Sirius took out his wand as well. "Is that a threat?" He said playfully, but he actually hoped Remus wasn't serious since he liked his hair this long.

"Would I call it beautiful if I meant it?" Remus asked and he smiled faintly before glancing at the other side of the classroom before sighing. "Prongs is just flirting..." he said before he looked back to Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and then looked over his shoulder at James. He shook his head with a smile and then turned back to Remus "Let him, if they get into trouble it's not our fault." he chuckled softly.

"True.." Remus smiled.

Later after all classes had ended, James had quidditch practice with Sirius. Remus went to talk to professor McGonagall and as the other two boys were practicing, Severus sat in the tribune. He wasn't really interested in quidditch so he was doing his homework but sometimes he glanced up to see how James was doing but of course James was being a show off here and there. Sirius hoped that Remus would manage with talking to McGonagall. During practice he did notice James showing off, as usual, every now and again. He ignored it for the most part. The captain of the team was a bit strict today and had them practice harder than all year last year, claiming none of them practiced during the vacation.

"That's ridiculous, I practiced almost every day." James said and he wasn't lying because he was that passionate about quidditch.

After practice James was flying around a little for fun before he got down to get changed into his uniform again. Then he went to Severus to talk with him and in the meanwhile Remus arrived at the field to bring the news he had to Sirius.

Sirius stopped flying around after Quidditch practice ended. He was tired after it though. He was on his way to the changing rooms when he saw Remus and went over to him instead "So what's the news?"

"I was able to convince her to move Peter to another room. He'll be notified right away and she will make sure that he won't cause any drama over it, at least not tonight." Remus said. "Go wash yourself and get changed, you're so sweaty." he added quickly as Sirius was sweaty and Remus didn't really like that smell.

Sirius nods "Thanks for talking to her, Moony." he chuckled "I just finished practice, of course I'm sweaty." he then left and went to the changing room. Remus chuckled and just waited outside and while he did, he saw James talk with Severus in the tribune and looked away when he saw them kiss. "At least they made up." he muttered before he thought about Sirius. 'What if we kissed?' he thought but then he shook his head. He didn't believe that would happen.

Sirius took a quick shower and changed into his school uniform again. He then headed back outside to meet up with Remus. He noticed the two kissing and then stopped by Remus "Shall we head somewhere else and leave them to their snogging?"

Remus shocked up from his thoughts and then nodded. "Sure.." he said, not really commenting on the snogging part. He wasn't disgusted by it, rather he felt a bit upset because it made him think of him and Sirius kissing and he was almost sure that wasn't going to happen.

Sirius grabbed his hand and started walking towards the castle again. "Where shall we go?" He asked as they reached it.

"Anywhere you wanna go." he muttered. He still had the same thing on his mind but he remembered that he told about his feelings for Sirius to James last year already and he knew what James advised but he was too scared of ruining their friendship to say anything about it.

Sirius nodded and just headed in a random direction "Let's see where we end up." he shrugged but kept holding onto Remus' hand. The other students around them either didn't say anything cause they were used to it or they weren't paying attention to them.

"Sirius...can you just tell me who it is already?" Remus suddenly asked and he held him back. "Who you like..." he clarified. "I want to know and I'm sorry if that's private but I have to know who it is so I can get over it you know." Remus looked down. "I'm tired of stressing over this.."

Sirius bit his lip and sighed "If we get to a secluded place, then sure." What was he doing? This could go up in flames and Sirius knew it well. He kept walking until they found an empty corridor and then stopped.

Remus was confused that the other took him to to an empty corridor but looked at him nervously. "Who is it?" Remus asked. He had no idea it was him. He had no idea that their feelings were mutual.

Sirius was hesitating, unsure of what to do now. He took a deep breath "Please don't hate me for this, Moony." he stood on his toes since Remus was slightly taller than he was and kissed him.

Remus was so confused and for a moment he thought that the other was playing with him so he pushed him off. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to kiss the one you like? Stop...doing this. I know we're close and all but this is taking it a bit too far, isn't it? Have you ever thought I might have feelings for you and you're just playing around with them?!" Remus yelled, he was smart when it came to any school subject but he could be very dense when it came to seeing people liked him.

Sirius tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. "What does it look like I'm doing?! Did it ever occur to you that I might like you back?" He got up and stood by the window, across the hall from Remus. "This is what I was afraid of by telling you." he scolded himself and grabbed onto his hair "I don't know what came over me, Remus. Please don't hate me."

"What? You like me back? But how? When did that happen and why?" he asked. "I don't hate you but you're confusing me. You're such a flirt and yet you've never flirted with me so I thought...you only saw me as a very close friend so I didn't want to ruin that." Remus muttered.

Sirius sighed and turned around, sitting on the large windowsill "It happened around two years ago. You fell asleep with your head on my shoulder in the common room and you just looked really cute. I tried to deny it, seeing as queer relationships are kinda a no go for most people but I couldn't deny it forever." He sighed "Flirting with the others never did anything and I was never serious about it either. I didn't know how to go about this and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't like me back."

Remus looked away at that. "I know I felt the same way about that but still you could have said something." Remus sat down and leaned his head against the wall. "I thougt it would never work because of the friend thing, not because you're a guy." he sighed but then looked over to Sirius. "Would you mind...dating me?" he asked after a short silence.

Sirius looked over to him "Dating you would be a dream come true, Moony." He ran a hand through his hair "Sorry about the random unexpected kiss." a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

"No, sorry for pushing you like that." Remus blushed too and then got up. "You just really surprised me." He admitted but left out that it was his first kiss. He walked over to Sirius and when he got closer to him he looked at him and smiled a little bit. "Then, you're my boyfriend?" He asked to be sure.

Sirius smiled and chuckled softly at his own stupidity. He just shook his head and looked up when Remus approached him "Yeah, if you'll be my boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I will..." Remus got closer and almost kissed his lips but he got a little nervous so he kissed Sirius's cheek instead and then hugged him. "I'm not really experienced in this stuff though...so this might be awkward at first." he warned softly.

Sirius smiled at the answer, mentally cheering happily. He hugged him back "I've only had one relationship before and it was with a girl so this is definitely going to be awkward... from both sides." he chuckled and kissed Remus' cheek.

"Hmm, can we keep this for ourselves untill the awkward phase is over? After we can definetly tell James." Remus said, he knew that James would be okay with it but for now he wanted it to be a secret.

Sirius thought for a moment and then nodded "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I doubt we'll be acting different from what we normally do."

"Well if you suddenly kiss me in front of him, he'll still notice that." Remus said. "He would be still surprised. He has been...telling me since last year to confess already..." Remus admitted and he didn't let go of Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and nods "He only told me that I need to tell you the other night. Don't worry, I won't be kissing you in front of anyone though. That's also why I dragged you all the way here."

"Hmm.." he smiled at him and then thought of something. "Let's go to the library for a bit." He said. He didn't knew that James had warned Sirius that the library would be one of the spots to avoid in the evening and at night because he would go there with Severus.

Sirius nodded and got off the windowsill. "Okay, but if we hear or see James and Severus, make a run for it." he chuckled, remembering what James told him the night before. "Uhm why? Do they snog there?" Remus asked in confusion. He took Sirius hand and took him with him to the library. "And if so, how do you know about that?" he asked.

Sirius nodded "Yeah, kinda. There, the prefect's bathroom and even by the lake at night." he happily followed him to the library. "James warned me last night, just before you came down the stairs to get me."

"The lake? And why the prefects bathroom? James isn't a prefect." Remus sighed and as they went to the library, James and Severus were there but they weren't snogging or anything. They were talking about something and then Severus handed James a little bottle.

"It's the thing you asked for." Severus said.

"Thank you, Sevie~" James said and Remus shivered at hearing that.

Sirius shrugged "I don't know, it might just be more private." He glanced around as they entered and wasn't surprised to see James and Snape. Sirius wanted to gag at the nickname but he'd promised James to behave so he just looked the other way.

"Well, he'd do the same cringy things if he had been with anyone else, you know." Remus whispered and he took Sirius further down the library so they didn't disturb the two. "At least they were just talking."

Sirius nodded and whispered back "Yeah, I'm sure he would've." he followed Remus deeper into the library, where thry couldn't see the two anymore "Yeah, get ready for several other cringy nicknames between them as well. He warned me about those last night as well."

"What else could he name him?" Remus said and then went to the muggle books section. "Sirius...uhm, I'm going to ask you something embarassing and you don't need to tell me if you don't want to but...are you a virgin?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled "You might just be surprised." he glanced at the muggle books, not really caring much. He blushed heavily at the question "Yeah, you?"

"S-same..." Remus blushed and he glanced at the book as he was just too embarassed now to look at Sirius. "D-don't you have any questions for me?" he asked. There were things he kinda wanted to know about Sirius but he didn't knew how to ask them.

Sirius looked at a random book to try and distract himself and stop blushing "Just... uhm... would you want to go on like a date with me, when we go to diagon alley next Saturday?"

"S-sure.." he nodded. Remus then put his arms around him and he was going to pull him closer to kiss him but then James interrupted them. "Hey, lovebirds~ Let's go to bed. It's getting late." he teased as he had seen them and got up to follow them.

Sirius smiled at Remus and then glanced to James. "I don't know what you're talking about, Prongs." he still took Remus' hand and started heading to the common room.

"Right~" James teased as they went to the common room. Once they were there and went up to their room, they already noticed that Peter's side of the room was empty. All his stuff was gone which meant he didn't share the room with them anymore.

James didn't say anything about it and instead waited for Remus to go to bed first before he handed something to Sirius. "It's for Moony but maybe it's better if you give it to him." he said as the little bottle he gave him seemed to have a potion in it.

Sirius took the potion and looked at it skeptically "Tell me what it is first. I don't just want to give him something potentially dangerous" he looked at the little bottle with the potion in it. It was quite a strange colour too and he hasn't seen anything like it before.

"It's Wolfsbane. Severus brew it over summer. It's a dificult one to make but you know how good Severus is at potions and since Remus was actually civil towards him, Severus wants Remus to have it." James said. "I trust him that he brew it right, do you?" he asked.

Sirius looked at the potion and then back to James. He was hesitant "I can't deny he's great at potions and if you trust that he brewed it right then I'll trust him as well." He sighed softly "I'll give it to Remus at dusk before the moon comes up."

James nodded and then sighed softly. "Sometimes it sucks you know, that he's in another house. I know it's only for this year still but I never get to sleep with him here in my bed or sit at the same table with him." James said. "Would it be okay to invite him at the table? Wouldn't everyone else besides you guys and Lily hate it?" he asked.

Sirius put the bottle on his desk and turned back to James. "I don't know about the table but we could always sneak him into our room. You do have the invisibility cloak and we don't mind so bring him over" he shrugged "We won't tell any other Gryffindors so it'll be fine."

"You don't want him in our room. I'd have sex with him and you don't want to see or hear that." James said. "I know that would happen, I know how I am." James thought about it again.

Sirius shrugged "Then if you put a silencing charm on the room, I'll keep Remus in the common room until we fall asleep." he was easy going on getting out of people's way most of the time.

"Oh so you're really fine with him coming over?" James asked and he laid down on Sirius' bed. "I didn't knew you'd be so chill about it, mate." he said and then he smiled. "Thanks though..." he said. "Oh, almost forgot. Do you have any plans this weekend?" he asked.

Sirius nodded "Yeah, I told you, if it makes you happy then I'm fine with it/" he chuckled "Honestly, neither did I." he tilted his head and then shook it "Not yet, no. Why?"

"I kinda wanna go on a date with Sev but on the other hand I don't wanna leave you guys in the weekend because I want to do fun stuff with you too so that's why I'm asking." James said.

"The four of us can always discuss something to do together. If Severus would be fine with us being around then maybe we can go on a double date or something" he shrugged.

"Double date huh? Are you guys finally dating?" James looked at him. "Or is it a friend date between you two?" he asked but he kind of knew already there was more between the two.

Sirius chuckled "I'll leave that up to your imagination, mate." he went over to Remus' bed. 

"Night Prongs." he carefully slipped into the bed beside Remus and cuddled up to him.

"They're definetly dating." James said before getting into bed himself. He soon fell asleep and didn't see how Remus cuddled up to Sirius as well. Remus was already asleep but he was kinda used to having Sirius close when he slept so it didn't wake him up.


	4. Awkward situations and full moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some smut, if you're not of age or are not comfortable with smut scenes, please skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that English is my third language.

"They're definetly dating." James whispered.

The next morning Remus woke up first but he didn't move out of bed because he felt way too comfortable in Sirius arms to leave the bed. Sirius was so warm and his slow breathing kept Remus from thinking about the full moon. Sirius woke up after a little while as well. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, noticing Remus was awake "Morning, Moony..." he said in a sleepy tone.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Remus groaned softly. He wasn't feeling too well. He looked over to James' bed but then noticed it was empty. He sweared that James had been there when he woke up. "Am I blind or is James gone?" he asked. "I swear he was there just a minute ago."

Sirius pushed himself up on his elbows to look over to James' bed. He didn't see him either. "He might have snuck out to see Snape again." he looked at Remus "How are you feeling this morning?"

"And leaving all his stuff here? Including his uniform?" Remus asked but then shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about that. You know the answer to that." he sat up but then suddenly took a pillow and put it on his lap as if to hide something.

Sirius shrugged but then chuckled as an idea popped into his head "Yeah, I know." Sirius moved away from him and sat up as well, stretching his arms before getting up.

Remus got red and it got even worse when James walked into the room again in only his underwear. "Guys, we aren't late for breakfast right?" he asked.

Sirius glanced out the window "No, we have another half hour" he shrugged "Why?" He turned around and looked at Remus, chuckling softly before going over to his own bed and grabbing his uniform from his trunk.

"Stop it, it's not funny..." Remus took offense to it and actually got upset. James blinked at that and looked at Sirius. It was if he was asking he had missed something because Remus behaviour confused him.

Sirius raised his hands in mock defense "Sorry, mate." He chuckled softly and looked at James, shaking his head "Teenage stuff." he then got dressed. James frowned and got dressed. "Take it serious, mate." he said to Sirius and then took his bag and left the two alone.

Remus said nothing. "Just leave, my appetite is over." Remus said, he was just very moody and he couldn't take anything because the full moon was tonight.

Sirius shrugged and grabbed his things as well "Finish up with whatever you have to do, mate. I'll be waiting in the common room for you." he said before slipping out of the room and down the stairs.

Once at the breakfast table James frowned when he only saw Sirius. "Mate, where's Moony?" he asked. "Don't tell me he said to you to leave and you're too stupid to read between the lines." James said.

Sirius shrugged "I left him to his devices. If he doesn't show up for class, I'll go find him." he wasn't really worried about it too much.

"He clearly needs you but sure." James said. "And I'm not talking about actually helping him but..." James lowered his voice and spoke very softly so only Sirius could hear him. "Surprising or not...he never got a boner I think and I don't think he knows what to do..." James whispered.

Sirius shrugged and chuckled very softly "He'll figure it out. I'm not going to explain that to him. It's a talk he and his father should've had a few years ago." he whispered back to James. "I wouldn't have wanted that talk with my dad though. He's kind and all but yikes, that's just awkward." James said. "I figured it out myself." James said. "Besides what if his dad tried that but Remus just avoided it at all costs?" James asked and then he shut up because Lily sat down next to him.

"Oh hi, Lily.." James said.

"Could you please keep your 'friend' Pettigrew away from Severus?" Lily asked.

"He's not our friend anymore but what did he do or try to do?" James asked.

"He tried to put something in Severus' food I guess but he's so slow that everyone at the table immediately noticed what he was doing." Lily said.

Sirius sighed. Damn Pettigrew. He then chuckled "Can't do a thing without us, it seems. Useless." Sirius said.

"What's the reason he's not your friend anymore though?" Lily asked.

"He was being a little child and wouldn't accept my relationship with Severus." James said.

"About that.. when Severus told me I almost thought he was under influence of a love potion or something but I'm fine with it now." Lily said.

"Why? Is it so weird to think I can be attractive to guys too?" James asked.

Lily sighed while James was basically showing off his looks. "Just kidding, Severus is the first and only guy I felt attracted to and I don't go flirting with anyone either." James said.

Sirius tuned in and out of the conversation between James and Lily. He finished eating soon enough and got up, slipping out of the dining hall when James was showing off his looks. Sirius wanted to go check on Remus.

Remus was still sitting in the same spot still with the pillow on his lap. He hoped if he waited long enough his boner would just automatically go down as he had no idea what to do with it. Of course he had heard about masturbation before but he didn't knew what to do.

Sirius walked into their room and looked over to Remus. He sighed and crossed the room, going over to him "Need some help there?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Remus shocked up a little, suddenly hearing Sirius' voice. "I... don't know, are you asking it to mock with me?" Remus asked. "Else I'll just wait untill it just goes down on it's own."

Sirius sighed "No, I'm not mocking you." He sat down beside Remus on the bed "It's not that simple, Moony. You have to do something to make it go away."

Remus took his wand out at that. "What's the spell to make it go down?" he asked, still not realising that he needed to touch it in some way. "Then are you really here to help me?" he asked.

Sirius nods "I'm really here to help you." a very light blush creeped onto his face "There's no spell, mate. You need to rub it for a bit." He scratched his head "Has this really never happened to you before?" He asked, curious.

"Rub it with my hand?" Remus asked. "No, this has never happened to me. Is it that strange?" he asked. "Listen, I don't know how you're going to help me because I've heard of masturbation before and I'm sure my father wanted to explain to me at some what I should do when this happens but I don't know anything about it because I always ran away from that conversation." he admitted.

"Yeah.." Sirius nodded and glanced to the door "Just a little. I've kinda been getting them since fourth year so yeah.... What did you think I was doing in the bathroom at 5 am in the fricken morning?" He asked rhetorically. "Maybe next time don't run away from that conversation, Moony. Do you want some help or are you going to do it yourself?"

"I just never thought about anything beyond kissing untill...last night." Remus admitted. Remus then thought about it and looked at Sirius. "If you help me...could I do something in exchange for you?" he asked. He didn't want to do it if Sirius wasn't ready for that but he could at least suggest it. "So...it's mutual." he added.

Sirius chuckled nervously "If you're up for it." he'd never really thought about it but he's dreamt of it once or twice and hoped to Merlin no one knew about those. He moved closer to Remus.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't but...Sirius. You go first, so I know what to do." Remus said. He hoped James didn't worry about where they were so he didn't come to look for them. Right now he didn't really care about missing class as he had studied so much during summer that he couldn't really fall behind in class anyway. "Have you ever thought about things like this?" he then asked.

Sirius muttered a spell to lock the door. He didn't fancy James just walking in. "Not really, maybe once or twice" he leaned over and took the pillow away from Remus. His hand resting on Remus' inner thigh, very close to his shaft.

"About me or...?" Remus tried and then he gasped. He was used to being touched by Sirius but this was different so it surprised him because it shot a weird feeling through him. It didn't feel wrong though but he couldn't quite put his finger on it on what for feeling it was.

Sirius shrugged "Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was. I'll leave that to your imagination." he moved his hand slowly over Remus' thigh. He wanted to ease him into it since the man has clearly never done somwthing like this before.

"S-sirius, just tell me...I'll tell you too." Remus said, he was a little desperate and it was showing. Remus then put his hand on Sirius' thigh, doing what he saw the other do to him and he hoped Sirius enjoyed it.

Sirius smiled and leaned slightly behind Lupin, placing his chin on Remus' shoulder. "Yeah, I have actually..." he moved his hand up and slipped it inside Remus' pants, palming him through his boxers.

Remus bit his lip at the feeling, it was so new, so weird to him but again, it didn't feel wrong either. "T-tell me more..." he wanted to know more so he could know for sure that his imagination wasn't too out there and that Sirius had perhaps thought of the same things as him.

Sirius smiled and placed a soft kiss on his neck "You and me, in the dark all alone." he pushed Remus' pants down, still palming him. "Pushed up against a wall and fucked senseless" his hand moved a little faster "Moaning into the night, without a care in the world of who hears us..." he licked his lips and slipped his hand into Remus' underwear, taking hold of his member.

Remus was about to comment but he got interrupted by his own moans. His face got all red and he tried his best to slip his own hand into Sirius' pants to do the same but the only thing he could do right now was moaning. He kind of felt right now that he didn't care about what was happening around them. He didn't care about missing class or missing breakfast. He didn't care about the full moon that would appear tonight. For a moment the only thing that mattered was he, Sirius and the sensations he was feeling.

Sirius smiled when he noticed Remus moaning. He was doing something right. He moved to completely sit behind Remus and moved his hand over Remus' lenght, slow to start and going a little faster with every stroke. He kissed his neck a few times but didn't bother with hickeys. They didn't need to explain something like that to anyone later. He was starting to become hard as well, but pushed it aside for now.

Remus then started to call his name while he continued to moan but tried to make clear to the other he wanted to do something too. Or at least attempt to so he suddenly turned himself and sat between Sirius' legs and faced him before he pulled Sirius pants down a bit and started touching him too. "Sirius..." he whispered.

Sirius kept going until he suddenly felt Remus moved and watched him sit between his legs. A blush crept onto his face when Remus started touching him. "Yes, Remus?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"I dreamt about us in your bed..we had sex and it was like we were in our own bubble. Nothing else mattered anymore and it..felt so good..so real." Remus said and he touched Sirius' shaft.

A shiver of delight went through him and a smile crossed onto his lips. "Then why don't we make it a reality?" His voice was smooth as ever but a gasp did escape him at the touch.

Remus pulled his hand back at the suggestion. "Already? Isn't that moving to fast?" Remus asked and he was surprised by how easily Sirius had suggested it.

Sirius shrugged "We don't have to if you don't want to. I told you before, I'm easy going." he looked to Remus "You're already in my pants though."

"Just the rubbing for now..and perhaps we could kiss?" Remus asked softly. "I might dream about sex...but I am not quite ready yet." He said.

Sirius smiled and leaned forward. "Then that'll be all for now." he tilted Remus' chin up and kissed him. He wondered if his go with the flow thing was sometimes a bit too much for his boyfriend.

Remus touched him again and then started rubbing Sirius' shaft while he kissed him back. It was a bit much for him how Sirius went so smooth about it and he thought he himself was acting a bit too awkward.

Sirius pulled back from the kiss but only an inch and let out a soft moan. Remus was good for someone doing it for the first time. He delved back into the kiss a moment later. Remus moaned but kissed him back and then he suddenly pulled back from the kiss as he gasped and moaned loudly while having his orgasm all of sudden.

Sirius grinned at how Remus was reacting. It made him go over the edge as well. He moaned as he had an orgasm and then just sat there, panting for a few moments.

Remus looked down and took his hand back before looking at it and deciding it would be a good idea to taste Sirius' cum that was dripping off his fingers. He didn't knew if was a normal thing to do or not.

Sirius blushed again "T-that's not neccesary." he tried to stop him but it didn't seem to work. He caught his breath again and managed to get himself on his feet, even if his legs kinda felt like jelly.

"I can't do this?" He asked and then took his wand. "I'll clean it up then." He said before using a cleaning spell to clean the mess they made. Then he looked at Sirius. "Let's stay here?" He suggested and it was something weird for him to do so because Remus rarely ever skipped class.

Sirius got again once Remus vanished the mess they'd made. He raised an eyebrow "Is something the matter? You usually don't want to skip classes." he asked and sat back down on the bed.

"I know but I just wanna stay here with you. In a bit, I bet my mood will go down so I don't want to go to class while thinking about the full moon..." Remus said.

Sirius nodded "Alright then, we can stay here." he smiled and leaned over to Remus again, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting back again.

Remus wrapped his arms around him though and held Sirius close. "What's the potion on your night stand?" Remus suddenly asked. "And from who did you get it?" He asked as well as he wondered how Sirius suddenly had a potion.

Sirius didn't mind and held Remus as well "It's Wolfsbane. Snape brewed it and wanted you to have it. Since you were civil towards him." he said with a small smile.

"That's...really kind of him." Remus said and he was surprised that the Slytherin had made him Wolfsbane. "It's really hard to make, I don't even know how to brew it properly." he said. "I should personally thank him when I see him." He said.

"Yeah, so I've heard. He brewed it over the summer." he shrugged. He was slightly surprised at the gesture from the Slytherin as well but wouldn't outright voice it. "I see.. please remind me to take it before the moon comes up." Remus said and he cuddled up against Sirius, hugging him tightly. "I'm scared for tonight, Sirius." he suddenly admitted.

Sirius nods "I was planning to." he said with a small smile and held Remus when he cuddled up to him. "Why is that?" He asked, curious "Isn't it like every other full moon?"

"It's more stressful because of all the drama with Peter.." Remus said. "Also...you're my boyfriend now so I'm now more scared of accidently hurting you." he said.

Sirius just smiled and rubbed small circles on Remus' back "it'll be no different than usual, apart from whatever the Wolfsbane will do."

"The wolfsbane is supposed to relieve the pain. So it doesn't stop the transformation but it will hurt less.." Remus said and he started calming down a bit. "Sirius, do you think that we've lost Peter as a friend for good now?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, finding it interesting. He didn't really know too much about potions since his forté was Transfirguration. He sighed "Most likely. If his animagus form says anything about him, we shouldn't have trusted him in the first place."

"I don't understand it though. All those years for nothing and that just because James fell in love with someone we hated." Remus said. "We trusted him, James trusted him. We're acting angry over this but still...it's not funny, we didn't even try to sit down and talk to him again." Remus said.

Sirius shrugged "if you're willing to try talk to him then have at it. James has tried, I've tried, but he's still acting like a child about the situation."

"I tried too..." Remus said but didn't went into detail about it. Hours later, when classes ended, James knocked on the door. "Guys are you still busy?" He asked.

Sirius nodded "Then there's no more we can do." he shrugged. He'd lost track of time by the time James knocked on the door. "No, come on in." he said.

James came in and he actually joined them on the bed. "Class was so boring without you guys. Lily and Severus got detention and I feel like punching that rat in the face. But how was your day?" James asked.  
Sirius smiled to him "Actually not too bad, we've just been chilling, and keeping Moony calm before tonight comes."

"Oh about that. I made sure I had no plans tonight so I can go to shrieking shack with you guys." James said. Remus said nothing and let them talk but kept holding onto Sirius. "You guys look really cuddly by the way." James winked.

Sirius smiled "glad to hear" he kept holding onto Remus subconsciously while he talked to James. Sirius chuckled "Yeah yeah, make your jokes."

"I'm serious guys..and I don't mind. In fact I'm kinda used to it already." James said. Remus looked up a bit. "Can I join?" James asked, chuckling.  
"No." Remus said slightly possesively. James chuckled harder at his reaction.

Sirius just smiled to James "If you say so, mate." he chuckled again at the possessive way Remus reacted and hugged him a little tighter "Maybe next time, Prongs."

"Sure if Remus will ever let me." James said before pulling out a little bag from his robes and enlarging it before he took out some food. Remus looked up at that again. "You stole food from the great hall and brought it here?" Remus asked.

"Just some bread and I think some pieces of chicken as well. For you guys." James said.

Sirius chuckled again and then his attwntion was pulled to the bag. The food inside smelled good. He looked over to Remus "Can I get up, mr Posessive?" He asked, only half joking.Remus let go and grabbed some bread already. "Thank you, James." Remus said.

"No problem, moony. Everything for you guys." He said as he knew they weren't going to come down for dinner anyway so that's why he brought the food to them instead.

Sirius grabbed some bread as well and started eating. He hadn't noticed he was hungry until now. He glanced to the window as they ate and figured that it would be dark in less than two hours.  
Remus ate quite a bit of food before he took the potion as well. "Shall we leave to the shack in a bit?" He asked.

Sirius ate as well but not as much as Remus did. "Yeah, beter get going before the majority of students return for the night."  
"Right.." James said. Soon they took the cloak and the map to make sure no one was following them but as they arrived at the shrieking shack, Peter was there.

Sirius saw Peter and sneered. He glanced to James and Remus to see what they were doing. What was the rat doing there? Would he make this more difficult than usual?

Remus got out his wand without a word and just pointed it at Peter before he softly but sternly said:"Leave now."

"I'm here for you. Because of the full moon." Peter had good intentions for now but Remus wasn't having it.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter's words "None of us want you here, just leave." he said, reaching for his wand as well. He pointed it at Peter as well. "But.." Peter tried but James pulled his wand out now too and that made Peter flinch before he turned into a rat and ran off.

Remus put his wand away and just went to sit on the ground.

Sirius put his wand away when Peter was out of sight and turned to Remus "C'mon, we need to get inside before the moon rises."

Remus didn't move though. "I want to stay here." he said. "Moony, I know you're stressed but please...let's get inside.." James said but Remus refused to listen.

Sirius glanced around them and then back to Remus "Moony, it'll be a lot more trouble if we stay out here and you know it."

"I know..." Remus said and he finally stood up and followed them into the shack. "I'm sorry. I just have enough of this drama." He said.

Sirius nods and follpws him into the shack "Haven't we all?" He asked rhetorically and glanced to James. It would be dark soon.

"No, I'm actually tired of it. I don't want to suddenly hate someone we've been friends with for so long." Remus said and James looked away, he felt guilty but said nothing. Remus stood up and walked around in the shack, not being able to sit still. He knew it was getting dark but didn't pay attention to that.

Sirius thought for a moment and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was leaning against the wall and watching Remus pace around "Maybe we could try again, once everything calms down a bit?" He offered.

"Or I... just break up with Severus. Problem solved." James suddenly suggested.

"James..." Remus started. "No. He's right somewhere. I'm nuts, dating a guy who most likely is going to be a death eater. I'll end up alone anyway when Severus decides to join our side after all. I'm trying to convince it but everyone aside of me and a few other people are against it. Almost everyone hates his guts. Is that motivating to join the good side? I think not. So it's fine really." James said.

Sirius looked at him incredulously "No, things will get better in that regard eventually. Why do you care what others think though? If you two are happy together then be together. Fuck what other people think?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "And why do you want Peter to stick around so urgently? Do you know something we don't?"

"I'm sure he will be the one to turn his back to the good side if we let him hanging. He's easily...convinced. As long someone has power, he will stick to them." James said softly.

"Then he has never been a real friend." Remus declared.

Sirius listened to both and then agreed with Remus "I agree with Moony. If he would turn just because no one is tethering him then he isn't a true friend."

"You're right about that." James said and he sighed deeply.  
"And about Severus, just give him some more time and just make him feel welcome. There are people on the good side that don't hate him. Like professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, me and Sirius, Lily... and I'm sure there are a few more people. I know you're worried for him but it will be fine." Remus said.

Sirius nods again "Yeah, we can keep Snape..I mean Severus around. Who knows, maybe he could a be a great thing just waiting to happen." He said and glanced out the crack of a boarded up window on the wall opposite him. Dusk was becoming darker and the moon would soon rise.

"Padfoot...Moony..." James whispered and then went to hug both of them. "I wouldn't know what to do without you guys." James said. "Prongs, don't be so cheesy." Remus said but he hugged James back.  
Sirius hugged him back "This is way too cheesy for you, mate." he chuckled softly as he pulled away from James.

"Blame Sev for that." James said and he pulled away again.

"I doubt he's cheesy." Remus frowned.

"No, but I started to get so cheesy since I started dating him." James said. "And he really hated that at first you know but now he secretly likes it." James grinned.

"Do I wanna know why you're grinning?" Remus asked. James then grinned more. "I think not..." Remus decided.

Sirius chuckled "I don't want to know why you're grinnin' either." He chuckled a little at Remus' reaction to it and then sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "We might find out at some point though." he warned Remus.

Remus sat down next to him and James sat down too. "I hope not." Remus said. "Oh come on, guys. Do you think I'm the only one doing dirty things? I know well enough why you locked the door to the room earlier today." James pushed up his glasses and he chuckled.

Sirius chuckled as if he didn't know what James was talking about "No idea what's going on in your head, Prongs but it's hella dirty." he hoped Remus would play along "I just explained something to Moony and nothing more." he tried to play it off and very convincingly too.

"What are you thinking about me? I was just thinking that you guys made out and didn't want anyone watching you." He said. Remus was unable to say something back to that because he blushed remembering what actually happened so it didn't really help.

"But seeing Moony's face, it suggests you guys went beyond making out." James chuckled.

Sirius turned to look at Remus and facepalmed. Remus wasn't helping with that blush on his face. "It doesn't concern you, Prongs. Maybe Moony's just embarrased that you know we were making out." his silver tongue showed itself in times like these where he had to cover on the spot.

"Well I guess it's fair." James said and then he got serious for a moment. "I think... if everything goes right, I think I'll get married to Severus." James said suddenly.

Remus blinked at that. "Is... that possible?" Remus asked. "Appearently in the wizard world there's no law that forbids two men or two women to marry. Only in the muggle world." James said.*

Sirius shrugged "While that is cool for it not to be against the law, it doesn't mean some wizards and witches won't look down on that kind of thing. For instance, some pureblood families like the Malfoys." he felt like stating it "So I'd perhaps advise to avoid them."

"I'm avoiding the Malfoys anyway and I'm sure that if my parents are okay with me...dating Severus, that they wouldn't mind me marrying him." James said.

"James, why do you... wanna get married so fast? You're 18." Remus said.

"I would have waited longer if my parents were younger, Moony but they're not. They're quite old already since they got me so late. I want them to see me get married before they pass on." James said softly.

Sirius smiled as he listened to James talking. He wanted to make sure his parents were happy and if he thought about it, the Potters weren't as padantic as some pureblood families. In his head it made sense that they wouldn't be bothered by the fact that James wanted to marry a man. He himself would be kicked out after a proper scolding if he ever told his parents so it was definitely on his to do list. He zoned back in and said "That would make them very happy, I think."

"Yeah...the thing is... I bet they would want grandkids or at least one." James bit his lip. Remus wasn't really paying attention to conversation anymore because he thought of what his parents would say if he brought Sirius home or said he had a boyfriend.

Sirius thought for a moment "There's a potion you can get in diagon alley that you could slip Severus if you really want kids. It has no taste or smell and can't be counteracted after it takes hold." he unfortunately knew these kinds of things.

"I'm not going to slip that into his drink or food." James said.

"I'll discuss it with him first. I mean, you wouldn't do that to Moony either right?" He asked.

"If one of us suddenly had baby fever, maybe." he joked and chuckled "No, I guess not. I'm not that much of an asshole."

Remus didn't even react as he looked outside and then he noticed the full moon and that's when James tried to hold him back from looking at it but it was too late. Soon Remus' transformation started but thanks to the wolfsbane it actually wasn't so painful for him.

Sirius moved away when Remus started to transform. He stood across the room and changed into his animagus form. It was an automatic reaction by now. James changed into his animagus form as well but as Remus was fully transformed he tried to get out of the shrieking shack, though James made sure he didn't get to run away. He couldn't talk right now but it looked as if he was saying that this was better for Remus' safety.

Sirius helped James block the exits by blocking the tunnel that went to the whomping willow. They had a system after all these years for how to react to most things Remus did during these times.

Remus was uneasy at first but after a bit he calmed down and actually laid down. The potion helped to stay calm as well. It felt like he had more control over his body now. Sirius noticed this but kept his distance at first, just to be sure that Remus really did calm down. He knew to be careful from previous full moons. Remus stayed calm so James laid down at the entrance and looked at Sirius as if saying that Sirius should go over to Remus to lay with him.

Sirius watched Remus for a bit before glancing to James. He then slowly got up, as to not startle Remus and went over to him. He laid down beside him, moving closer to lay slightly against him.

Remus did see Sirius move towards him but didn't attack him and after a while he even fell asleep. Shortly after James transformed back and fell asleep on the floor. Sirius stayed awake after Remus fell asleep and watched James fall asleep as well before he layed his head down on his front paws. He wasn't gonna change back until morning, out of habit. Eventually he fell asleep too.

The morning after Remus had transformed back already and he was hugging Sirius but he was awake already and waited for his friends to wake up. 'The potion really helped.' he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Even though this story is set in the late 1970's, I thought for the sole purpose of this story that marriage and/or having kids between two wizards/witches of the same sex is allowed. For the muggle world it's not in these times.


	5. Moony is awkward

Sirius woke up when a ray of sunshine shone through the boarded up windows. He lifted his head and glanced around the shack, feeling arns around him. He looked to Remus and turned back to his human form. "Morning Moony..."

"Good morning, Sirius." Remus said. He smiled a bit and then let go of Sirius and sat up. He looked at James who was still sleeping and then looked back to Sirius.

Sirius pushed himself up and crossed his legs, looking over at James. "Seems he's still asleep." he then looked back at Remus "Did the potion work last night?" He asked since it didn't look like Remus had been in as much pain as he usually was.

"Yeah, it took most of the pain away and I could actually control myself." Remus said. "So Severus brew that potion right. I wonder if he could brew it again though, the ingredients are very expensive for the Wolfsbane potion and.... as far as I know he doesn't have a lot of money." Remus said.

Sirius listened and smiled at Remus, glad the potion worked. The other part was a possible problem. "We'll figure something out, even if it means I have to steal some ingredients from the potions professor's stash."

"Or we ask if James can afford them? I rather not go as far as stealing ingredients to be honest." Remus said and then blinked as he heard James talk in his sleep. It made him listen a bit better to it and then realised James wasn't having a good dream.

"No....no...NO!" James yelled in his sleep before he woke up and panted.

Sirius turned to face James and raised an eyebrow "Again? He's recently been having these more..." he tilted his head, wondering if James would tell them or not.

"He has?" Remus asked as he hadn't noticed before. James just slowly calmed down before he looked at Sirius and Remus. "What's the frowns for?" he asked, pretending he just didn't woke up screaming.

"James..." Remus started.

"Don't worry about me, Moony." James interrupted and then stood up. "I'm glad you didn't seem to have pain last night. Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm leaving before breakfast is over." he said and he quickly left the shrieking shack. "He's not going to tell us...yet again." Remus said.

Sirius watched as James just acted like nothing happened. He glanced between the two and sighed when James left for breakfast. He looked to Remus "no, I don't think he is." He stiod up and stretched properly "Want to head back?"

"But this time we won't find out unless he tells us." Remus said and then he got up and stretched out a bit too. "Yeah..sure, let's go to the great hall to get breakfast." he said.

Sirius nodded and smiled, taking Remus' hand and starting to head out of the shrieking shack. The sooner they left, the less people would ask questions.

As they arrived at the great hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, they saw James had invited Severus over to the table and he ate together with him. "Let's just sit with them." Remus suggested and he pulled Sirius along.

Sirius saw this and just smiled a bit. He didn't mind though "Yeah." he said and followed Remus, sitting down next to the two.

"I'm glad it worked." Remus catched Severus saying that as they joined the table. Remus guessed it was about the wolfsbane and didn't say anything. He soon grabbed whatever catched his eyes and while he ate he almost sat on Sirius' lap, that's how close they sat.

Sirius sat down, not paying enough attention to register the conversation. He took whatever looked good and ate it. He had his arm around Remus' waist since he sat as close as he did, acting as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

Remus acted as if it was normal too and there wasn't anyone to say anything on it as everyone either didn't care or they were used to it. Then Severus turned to them and asked Sirius first:"Are you and Lupin okay with.. a double date this Saturday?"

Sirius swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at Remus "I'm cool with it, you?" He asked him. If Moony was up for it then it could be fun.

"Yeah. But not a bar. I don't wanna get drunk because I don't want to explain it to Mcgonagall." Remus said.

"No problem, me and James thought about a nice place to eat instead?" Severus looked a bit nervous.

Sirius agreed with Remus. Honestly, he made the mistake of stumbling around the castle drunk once and he'll never do it again. "Sounds good." he said before taking another bite of food.

Remus agreed to that and then suggested Saturday evening for the date. "We'll be back before curfew." James promised. Remus looked at him and nodded before he looked at Sirius and blushed a bit. He already started to think about what to wear for the date.

Sirius smiled, it sounded like a good plan. What he would wear crossed his mind but he decided to deal with it when he got there. He glanced around the great hall and eventually focussed back on his food.

After breakfast Remus asked what Sirius had first and just hoped they had class together. He felt quite clingy even though the full moon was over. Sirius thought for a moment "Defense against dark arts." he said "Why?" He had a pretty good idea why but wanted to see if Remus would answer him anyway.

"Just wanted to make sure I had class with you." Remus squeezed his hand softly. "Is that weird to do?" He asked him.

Sirius smiled and started walking towards class, pulling Remus along "Not at all, c'mon." he kinda liked when Remus was this way, not pushing them away or nose deep in study books.

"I'm glad because I felt weird about it. I never really do this you know. I know I often just take a book and study non stop almost but I wanted to change that a bit since you're my boyfriend now." Remus whispered so only Sirius could hear him.

Sirius smiled "I'm glad you're pulling your nose out of the books a bit. I know your new to it but you'll get used to it." he glanced around and when no one was looking, planted a quick kiss on Remus' cheek.

Remus blushed brightly red when he was kissed but nodded. "Y-yeah...but sorry if I get embarrassed so fast. This is really all new for me." He said.

Sirius smiled at him "Don't worry, mate. I understand that." he said and soon they arrived at the class, taking their usual seats next to each other.

Remus opened his book already and as soon the lesson started he paid attention like you expected of him to. That part didn't change about him. Grades were really important to him and even though he had studied a lot beforehand and he had all seen this stuff in summer already, he still paid attention. Sirius opened his book and paid attention but zoned out every now and again. He would zone in, just to catch the page number and a few notes and the homework at the end of class but didn't hear anything other than that.

Here and there Remus would poke him to make sure he didn't fell asleep in class. "Pay attention please." he whispered to him. He tried to get the other to pay attention but knew that Sirius was zoned out for the most part.

Sirius just glanced at Remus whenever he poked him and just shrugged off what he said. After class he took his things and then took Remus' hand before walking to their next class  
"Why did you ignore me in class?" Remus asked and before he could get an answer, James joined them. "Guys! Guess what we have know. Our favourite professor." James chuckled as they had transfiguration next. "You're definetly not her favourite student." Remus said. "Why not?" James pouted.

Sirius was about to answer when James joined them and he shut up. He chuckled at their conversation "Maybe because you are you. You don't pay much attention most times and mess up spells that should be simple."  
"Oh come on. I'm not that bad." James said. "Sure.." Remus said. "Moony..." James faked a sad expression. "Do better and pay attention. Problem solved." Remus said.

Sirius chuckled "Yeah, Prongs, what Remus said. Pay more attention and you'll annoy her less." he smiled and glanced towards the class they were approaching.

"Says you who didn't pay attention at all in our last class." James said.

"Well that's correct, you both should pay more attention." Remus said. "Remember what I said on the train, if you fail one test this year, you'll both be studying with me." Remus said. "My way that is." He added and James quickly said he wouldn't fail a test. He didn't want to study with Remus just because of how hard that would be.

Sirius shrugged and chuckled "I can afford to not pay attention in that class. I won't fail any tests." he didn't want to study Remus' way and he knew Remus was his boyfriend and all but he wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Is studying with me that bad?" Remus asked. "Well, Moony. I love you as a friend but studying with you is hell. You're so into it and maybe a bit too fast. I wouldn't be able to keep up." James said.

Remus sighed. "I'm just warning you guys."

Sirius scratched the back of his head "You're a bit too fast for us and a hell of a lot smarter too." Sirius nods "Alright, guess we'll have to step up a bit." he chuckled slightly nervous.

"You guys are very smart when you put your heads to it. Especially when it comes to transfiguration." Remus said and he seemed to be a little hurt by the fact that his friends didn't want to study with him.

"Moony, I kinda like studying by myself. I... wouldn't even study with Sev and he's my boyfriend so... it's not that I have something against studying with you specifically." James said.

Sirius chuckled at the mention of transfiguration. One had to be good at it to manage to become an animagus, an illegal one at that as well. "And I'm what you call right brained, I just study in a different way and with more frequent breaks" he shrugged.

"Fine..." Remus sighed a little. As they were in transfiguration though, it was Remus this time that didn't really pay attention as too much was on his mind. James noticed this and poked Sirius before pointing to Remus. Sirius turned to James and then looked to Remus, seeing he was zoned out and grinned. He waited until McGonagall turned to the board to poke Remus in the ribs.

"Who's the one not paying attention now?" He asked rhetorically.

Remus shocked up and looked at Sirius and then suddenly blushed as something dirty crossed his mind. "...I have so much on my mind." he whispered and he tried to pay attention. He tried to get the image of a naked Sirius out of his mind.

Sirius chuckled very softly and looked back at the board, quickly jotting down notes that McGonagall had written there. Transfiguration was at least an interesting class to him.

As soon as class ended though, Remus' entire face was red as a tomato and he had nothing at all even though James called out to him. "What's wrong with Moony?" James asked to Sirius as Remus didn't react. Sirius looked at Remus when class ended and noted the red cheeks. "Maybe he's running a fever? Or actualky sick for a change" he said and went closer to Remus, waving his hand in front of Moony's face. "Hello, anybody in there?"

Remus shocked up again. "Stop being naked in front of my eyes." He said before he quickly realised what he said.

"I mean..I need to go to the toilet." He said before he quickly stood up and ran off.

James chuckled a bit."Mate, he just thought of you the whole time. Who thought that Moony had such thoughts." James said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at what Remus said, surprised that Remus, of all people, was thinking about that. "Alright..?" He said and sighed, shaking his head. He then chuckled softly at James words "Yeah, who knew?" He asked rhetorically and chuckled again.

"Go after him, Padfoot." James said and for a moment he looked serious.

"I'll make something up if you don't manage to be on time for the next class." He said.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, letting what James said sink in and looking in the direction Remus went in.

"Fine" he then took off after Remus, hoping to find him sooner rather than later.

Remus actually went to the toilet like he said but he just had locked himself in a stall with his legs pulled up. But if Sirius went to look for him he would easily find him because he was talking to himself, out loud. "Why did I even say that? And why did I think such things during class? I'm so inappropriate.." he said.

Sirius heard the door to the bathroom close and followed inside quietly. He saw only one stall occupied and thanked whatever deity would listen to him. He knocked on the door after he heard what Remus said "Moony, you okay?"


	6. Remus stays awkward

"Moony you okay?" Sirius asked after knocking the door of the bathroom stall.

Remus shocked up when heard the knock and Sirius. "Y-yeah." He lied. "I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I can't control my thoughts and like I only can think about inappropriate things." Remus said. It was maybe typical teenager stuff to have naughty thoughts this randomly but for Remus it started so late because he never thought about those things before.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but the chuckled, covering his mouth to try and muffle it. "It's fine, mate. It's typical teenage way of being to have those kinds of thoughts, usually about the one your dating or have a crush on. Please calm down." These things were normal to him but he knew how to hide them well and not accidentally blurt them out like Remus did earlier. He was very glad that the hallway was mostly empty.

Remus then took his wand out and unlocked the door. "Sirius, it's open...please come in. I know this is not the most flattering spot but I can't exactly go somewhere else now." He admitted. He had a boner but didn't say it directly. "Unless..it really bothers you to.."

Sirius didn't move for a moment and then slowly opened the stall door. He went inside and closed the door again. "It won't bother me. Prongs said he'd cover for us."

"...Padfoot, I don't want...sex just yet but you can if you want do it differently than last time. I don't know how to explain this. I have no idea what it's called but I...hope you know what I mean?" He asked. He didn't knew that it was called a blowjob but that's what he tried to ask from the other. "Do you know what I am trying to say?" He asked softly.

Sirius smiled. "I know what you want. It's called a blowjob by the way and sure." he locked the stall door so that no one could peak in. "Try to be as quiet as you possibly can, we don't need detention for this." he lowered himself onto his knees and coaxed Remus' legs open.

Remus then got his wand out. "Can't I just put a silencing charm on this stall?" He asked. He didn't knew if he could keep moans down so well. "I..didn't know that okay..." blushed so much that his ears were red.

"That would work as well." he said with a small chuckle . "I figured as much. Put the charm on then we'll continue." he leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Remus' cheek.

Remus put the silencing charm on the stall and kissed Sirius shortly on the lips. "Don't laugh with me. I'm more knowledged about other things."

Sirius smiled "I know, but I kind of like when you're clueless about these things. You look so cute and flustered" he placed a gentle hand on Remus' neck and kissed him, more deeply this time.  
Remus kissed him back again and when he pulled back he waited for the other to start the blowjob. He was nervous for it but he was also excited and this was obvious.

Sirius smiled and went back down onto his knees in front of Remus. He undid Remus' pants and slipped out his dick. With a small smile he slipped his lips over the tip and slowly moved it deeper into his mouth.

Remus gasped before he immediately moaned. He looked at Sirius first but quickly got all red and closed his eyes. "Sirius...." he whispered.

Sirius grinned at that reaction and soon had all of Remus in his mouth. His hands had gone to work on groping Remus' thighs. He was beginning to move his mouth and tongue at a faster pace. Remus opened his eyes a little bit, wanting to see what Sirius was exactly doing and he secretly loved the view he had. He kept moaning and calling out Sirius' name. He wondered though if Sirius was getting horny now too.

Sirius looked up to watch Remus' reaction to what he was doing and was happy with the outcome. He kept going faster and faster. He couldn't deny that his pants were starting to become a little too tight for his liking when Remus looked at him through the moans.

"S-siri--..." Remus gasped and then suddenly came without being able to warn the other properly. He couldn't even say his name fully and could just moan loudly as he had his orgasm.

Sirius was slightly expecting it and swallowed everything and then took his mouth off with a 'pop'. He grinned up at Remus and licked his lips before kissing Remus again.

Remus kissed him back and when he pulled back he panted a bit. "D-do you need help?" he asked as he noticed that Sirius was having a boner now.

Sirius panted softly as well when they parted. "If you want to, you don't have to though." he said as he stood up slowly.

"Uhm, I want to... it depends on how you want it though.." He said softly. He then realised what he said before. "I...called you Siri...sorry about that."

Sirius chuckled softly "It's fine, Moony. You're still new to this." he smiled. "If you want to try and do what I just did then go ahead, otherwise just do what you did before."

Remus hid his face in the others neck but then decided to just do it with his hand instead. He rubbed Sirius' member and looked up to check if Sirius was feeling good.

Sirius placed his hands around Remus' neck and bit his lip, trying not to moan out yet. He had to admit that Remus was getting good at this. Remus blushed and then spoke up. "Sirius, please let me hear those moans.. I wanna hear them.." he said softly. He felt a bit embarrassed to say that but continued to rub the other. Sirius blushed a light pink and looked at Remus, still biting his lip. A soft moan escaped him at first and they gradually became louder.

Remus blushed a little by hearing the moans and rubbed Sirius a bit faster. "You're...cute like this, Sirius." He smiled a bit.

Sirius twitched a bit and moaned again, placing his forehead on Remus' shoulder "I-I'm not c-cute..." he moaned out.

"You are..when you blush, you're so cute.." Remus said and he teased the tip a bit more now. "Your moans too.." he blushed a bit more.

Sirius blushed more, even his ears were now pink. Sirius' hips buckled and he was getting close "Remus... I'm c-close..." he moaned.

Remus pulled him in a kiss and rubbed him a bit faster again to make the other come. He was deep down very embarrassed and shy but he also felt so good doing this. Sirius kissed him back with another buckle of his hips he came in Remus' hand, pating from the kiss to moan.

Remus pulled his hand back and made the same mistake as last time, he licked his fingers off like he was obvlious to how sexual it looked. "Is it supposed to taste good?" He asked.

Sirius blushed even brighter, panting softly. He knew Remus was oblivious to these things but he looked so hot when he was licking it off his hand. Sirius had to purposely make himself stop thinking. "Damn, you're getting good at that."

"R-really?" He blushed brightly and as he had cleaned up his hand, he suddenly noticed that both of their pants were a mess. "Great.." he muttered.

Sirius took a moment to regain himself and then muttered a spell that cleaned them up. He leaned up and kissed Remus before pulling back and saying "Now stop thinking about a naked me in class." he chuckled softly.

"I couldn't help it okay...it was like I had no control over my mind..." he blushed brightly red. "You..were handsome...and hot..." he said as his ears got red too. "Ahhh, I am thinking about it again." He covered his face.

Sirius smiled and moved Remus' hands out of his face. He kissed him and then smiled "You're so cute when you're flustered." he chuckled softly.

"Y-you were cute just now too, Sirius.." he still was really red but smirked a little bit. "Your ears got a bit red..it was adorable." He said and then he took the silencing spell off. Sirius chuckles softly and the tips of his ears turn pink again. He placed another quick kiss on Remus' cheek and took his hand "C'mon, we should probably go."

"Yeah...isn't it lunch soon?" Remus asked softly. "We're already too late to still go to our current class now." He said.

Sirius shrugged and chuckled "Yeah, I think lunch is in about twenty minutes. Wanna head out to the grounds while we wait?" He asked.

"Hmm, why don't we go to the library? There's a book I need from there." He said. "I heard there's a potion that prevents nightmares and I want to brew it for James. I don't know why he has so much nightmares lately and what they're about but I want him to sleep more peacefully." Remus said.

Sirius nods and shrugged "Sounds good. If it could help him then it would be rather nice for all of us. Maybe we can even start brewing it once we find the potion." he said, taking Remus' hand with a smile.

Remus unlocked the door after fixing his pants and nodded. "What would they be about though?" Remus wondered out loud. "About losing his parents? Sometimes about Severus maybe? Or about us?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged "Probably all of the above, mate. Merlin alone knows what goes on in his head." he caught a quick glance of himself in the mirror and fixed his hair quickly.

"Your hair is perfect, leave it." Remus quickly said before he pulled the other along to the library. There he looked for the book he needed. He looked through a few books before finding the right book. He went to the librarian to lend the book out before he left the library with Sirius.

Sirius wanted to argue but was pulled off in the direction of the library before he could. He just stood off to the side, watching Remus look throuvh the books until he found one. He followed after Remus with a lazy smile "What now?" He asked curiously.

"We need a bunch of ingredients but they're all pretty common and affordable so let's go to diagon alley after class later." Remus said. "It's a fairly easy potion to brew as well but we'll need a sample of something he likes or a DNA sample from Snape. To bring the good dreams." Remus said.

Sirius listened and thought of something before chuckling "What if we cut some of Snape's hair? You think he'd be mad?" He was veey clearly joking and anyone could tell.

"I think not only he would be mad. But James as well." Remus didn't get it as a joke as he was being serious. "Though...either we take some of his favourite food or else we ask Snape for a few hairs?" Remus suggested.

Sirius shrugged, calming his chuckling and then just follows. "You're the smart one here. Call the shots, Moony." he said nonchalantly.

"Well let's just go with the food, do.. we want to wake up from him having 'good' dreams about Snape?" Remus asked and he shivered.

"I know I don't." He added.

Sirius chuckled "He might have them anyway, he's a teenage boy after all." he shrugged "Then food it is. It can't be too hard to make."

"No, he likes almost anything." Remus said as they left the library and that's when Severus ran up to them. "Lupin, Black, James is in the infirmary. He got into a fight with Regulus and another Slytherin student." Severus said worriedly.

Sirius' eyes widened "What?! That's it, I'm beating Regulus to a pulp. But first, lead the way Severus." he said, wanting to get to his friend fast to make sure he would be alright again in the future.

Severus nodded and led both Gryffindors to the infirmary. "How did he suddenly get into a fight with them?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed. "Because of me. They were bothering me and even though I didn't think it was too bad, James couldn't have it and he attacked Regulus first, by punching him in the face..." Severus told.

Sirius chuckled at the sound of that "Regulus deserved it then." he said before heading into the infirmary and over to where James was laying. "Are most Slytherins just naturally assholes?" He asked Severus offhandedly.

Severus didn't really react to that and as they came to James bed he didn't seem to be doing so badly but he had a broken nose and he wasn't wearing his glasses because of that. "Sev, you got so tall.." James said touching Sirius' hand, not seeing the difference without his glasses.

Sirius pulled his hand back "It's me, Prongs, and you're clearly blind." he stood a bit back. He sighed "Why did you pick a fight with Slytherins?" He asked him, slightly amused.

"Well Regulus and some Slytherin nobody were calling Sev all kinds of nasty things. Besides, they should be glad I went after them, because Lily looked ready to kill them." James said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "That's crazy, mate. At least if she went after them they wouldn't have hit back. She's a girl after all."

"It wasn't that bad...James, it didn't bother me..." Severus said softly, he felt guilty for James getting hurt.

"Not bad? They called you a man whore! And they shat on you because you're not pureblood!" James said all upset.

Sirius sighed, this debate again. He had to pretend to just be clearing his throat to avoid laughing at the 'man whore' comment. He didn't want to be rude but it was kind of just part of his bloodline to find stupid things like that amusing.

"Anyway..I'll be fine. It's just a broken nose." He said. "Sirius, Remus, can you go have lunch with Sev?" James asked. "Fine with me." Remus said.

Sirius hesitated for a moment and then nods "Alright, this could be interesting." he said with a slight smile. Of course James would ask that.

Soon they left the infirmary and went to the dining hall where Severus sat down on Sirius' left side. But the Slytherin boy didn't eat during lunch and was reading instead and Remus couldn't help but point it out to Sirius. "Should we say something to James about it?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius didn't say much about where Severus sat, but he did give a few glares to anyone he caught staring or gossiping. He looked to Remus "I think so, we'll tell him when we go visit again tonight."

Remus nodded before suddenly Severus tried to catch Sirius' attention. "Black, I have to tell you something in private." He said and he looked serious.

Sirius gave him a look and then looked back at Remus "Please excuse us. I'll see you in the next class." he said to Remus before nodding at Severus "Alright then."

Remus nodded and continued to eat before he saw Severus leave the great hall with Sirius and wondered what it was about.

"I wanted to tell you I know about you and Lupin and not that it concerns me but I have good news, I suppose? I happen to read a lot and I read something about werewolves too and it seems that when werewolves get pregnant, whether they're female or male, they don't turn during full moon in those nine months.* And this is not me telling you should get Lupin pregnant but...yeah, I thought it would be beneficial?" He looked at Black.

Sirius followed Severus out of the great hall and stopped when Severus did. He wanted to ask how Severus knew about him and Remus but then shrugged it off. He figured some people would manage to figure it out.

"Good news?" He asked softly while Snape spoke. "That's a strange bit of information,but thanks, I guess?" He said, not sure how to react.

"I can't do that to him anytime soon. He's very innocent in that regard." he said and scratched the back of his neck "I'll think about it" he said.

"I figured that." Severus said. "And about you and Lupin, I knew because I..heard some professors talk about it. It's very weird, but Mcgonagall kinda bet with Headmaster Dumbledore for 5 gallions that you would end up dating Lupin and she won, obviously." Severus frowned before shrugging. "Well, whenever you think about doing it and he gets pregnant, get him to stop taking wolfsbane immediately because that could be dangerous for the baby." Severus said.

Sirius dramically threw his hands up "They bet on our dating lives?! Have they nothing better to do?" He said and then chuckled, although it was kinda weird to him.

"Alright, noted. Wolfsbane is bad for baby." he repeated it once and then offered a smile "I won't forget."

"Also, I know it's still very weird for you and Lupin to imagine that James went from hating my guts to loving me and wanting to protect me from everything and anyone." Severus said as he looked up at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and scratched the back of his head "We're trying, honestly we are. Just give us a little time." Sirius said with a small smile.

"It's fine. Take all the time you need. I find it weird sometimes too. Honestly the first time James said to me he liked me romantically I hit him with a hex because I thought it was some kind of tasteless joke." Severus said.

Sirius nods and chuckles at the mental image of that situation. It had to have been a good show. He then offered a kind smile "Guess it's taking or taken everyone a bit of time to get used to it, just don't play with his heart."

"I won't." Severus promised. "But he'd better doesn't play with mine either." Severus said.


	7. The request

"I have a strange request, Black. And you're not obligated to help me." Severus said before he looked up again. "James asked me on a date this weekend and appearently you and Lupin are going with us. We're getting dinner together and I... wanted to dress up for it but I don't have anything but my uniform and some old sweater to wear..." he said. The poor Slytherin had no other clothes and he was clearly ashamed of it.

His interest was piqued when Severus asked him a favour and heard the man out. He gave Severus a quick once over to determine something. "We still have some time. I've got some extra clothes that I've worn maybe once. It should fit you from what I can see. Up for it?" He asked. He had extra clothes that his parents bought him for some fancy party at the Malfoys and he hasn't worn them since. If Severus could use them then he wouldn't mind giving them to him.

"Are you sure you want to lend those clothes to me, Black?" he asked. "I mean even if you wore them just once, would you really give them for me to try on?" he was a bit surprised by his kindness.

Sirius chuckled "Not like I'm going to wear them again anytime soon so yes. Now, come on, before anyone sees us and assumes the worst." he said and headed to the stairways, going in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. He beckoned Severus to follow him with a slightly ammused smile at Snape's surprised.

Severus didn't say anything untill they were in the bedroom that Sirius shared with his two friends. He noticed immediately what James' bed was but looked around a little bit more. "How long...are you and Lupin dating already?" he asked carefully. He kept calling Sirius and Remus by their last names for now.

Sirius made it up to their room quickly and went to his closet, opening it and going through his clothes. It was mostly just the school uniform, expensive looking clothing and a single black sweater that seemed stretched out. He pulled some clothes from the back of his closet and handed them to Snape "Try this on. I'm sire it'll fit you though."

Severus took them and assumed the other didn't want to answer the question. He awkwardly looked at the other but then went to the bathroom to get dressed and when he came out he looked surprisingly cute in Sirius' clothes.

Sirius closed his closet and took a seat on his bed, patiently waiting for Snape to finish changing. When Snape returned, Sirius noted he looked cute. He smiled "I think James won't know what hit him he sees you wearing that."

Severus hid his face at that. "Why would you say that, Black? I thought I was an ugly slimy, greasy git." He said as had it hard to believe Sirius' words.

Sirius chuckled at that reaction. "Because I know James well enough to know what he'll like, and for the record, we only said that to get on your nerves." He shrugged.

Severus looked up but then looked away. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe he likes me. He's sweet and all and can be very cringy sometimes but I like him as well. However when he says I'm beautiful or cute..or anything positive really, then I question deeply on the inside if he's blind? I know that's wrong but I know I'm not good looking in the slightest so I sometimes wonder where he gets it from." Severus said.

Sirius listened to him, pulling his own legs up to sit cross legged on the bed. It made him wonder if any of those insecurities came from the four marauders taunting over the years. "He's not blind in the slightest. He sees something that you clearly don't. You aren't half bad looking, and don't get the wrong idea, I prefer nerdy innocent dorks." Sirius coughed "Remus."

"Well I wouldn't have understood that the wrong way even without you saying that." He said and he sat down on James's bed. "But thank you anyway." The Slytherin said.

"It doesn't really surprise me though, you and Lupin. You always seemed close. Yes, you look close with James too but on another level. James is like your best friend, almost a brother and Lupin is the one you like romantically.."

Sirius shrugged "Just making sure." He said and watched Snape take a seat on James' bed. He tilted his head and chuckled softly "Is it really that obvious to everyone? We tried keeping it to just friends for the most part and kind of found out we liked each other romantically not too long ago. We've been dating a few days and he's really shy about it." he said as a light pink dusted his cheeks. "And James IS like my brother." he chuckled again softly.

"Well to the people that haven't noticed yet, they must be either blind or not care but it's pretty obvious. You and Lupin are holding hands, sitting on each others laps or falling asleep on each other. It's not something you would do with James, especially not the first two I mentioned." Severus said. 

"And I noticed he looks a bit shy about it but he seems like a private person to me as well. He's going to be less shy later on but only in private. I have the same with James. I would explode out of embarrassment if he kissed me in front of anyone." Severus said.

Sirius chuckled and wanted to hide in a dark corner. He knew Remus wasn't too fond of people knowing this early on. He sighed "I suppose you have a point. People have been thinking we're in a relationship since second year." he scratched the back of his head.

"He is a private person and I don't want to push him to anything. He's still getting used to the thought of being in a relationship and everything that comes with it. He gets embarrassed easily and it's just to cute to me." Sirius smiled.

"But I also think if you're patient with him, he'll eventually do stuff that you won't expect him to do. You'll maybe need to wait longer but it will be worth it." Severus smiled a bit.

Sirius smiled back at him "You think so? Guess I'll just have to wait and see." he ran a hand through his hair and slightly tugged at it.

"A-anyway...I'm going to change back to my uniform." Severus said and he stood up again before he went back to the bathroom to get changed.

Meanwhile Remus entered the bedroom as he was there to grab his books for afternoon classes. "Hmm, Sirius why are you here?" he asked.

Sirius nodded at Snape "Alright." he watched the retreating form and then glanced to the door when it opened. "Long story short, Severus needed something for the double date this weekend and I'm giving him a pair of fancy clothes that I'm never going to wear again." He shrugged.

"That's really kind of you, Sirius." Remus said and he kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you, padfoot." he said and then Severus came back in, wearing his uniform again. 

"Black, I...I'll give the clothes back after the date." Severus said.

Sirius shrugged "I try. I want to help make him understand that we don't mind him and James being a thing." he smiled at the kiss on the cheek and then looked to Snape when he came back out.

"No need. You can keep them, Snape. I have loads thanks to my parents and their pureblood prejudices." he shrugged again.

"Ah...thanks." Severus said and felt a little awkward but then left quickly.

"Hmm, did he just get uncomfortable because I got on your lap?" Remus blushed a bit and then sighed. "God, we're getting just as bad as James aren't we?"

Sirius chuckled "Maybe he did, but it doesn't matter to me." he leans his head on Remus back and smiled. "We're not as bad as James yet."

"Yet." Remus repeated.


	8. The date and a difficult conversation

After talking some more Sirius and Remus decided to visit James in the infirmary. When they came over he seemed to have Severus and Lily over.

Remus sat on a chair next to the bed with Sirius. "So how are you doing, james?" Remus asked.

"A bit better already thanks to Madame Pomfrey." James replied.

Sirius sat beside the hospital bed and just listened to the group talk. He smiled when he heard James was doing better. "Good to hear you're doing better. We can't pull off the pranks without the idea man." he joked.

"So you admit I have the best ideas?" James asked, grinning. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed but then smiled until James said:"Sirius, don't have fun with Remus on my bed while I'm gone okay?"  
That got Remus red which didn't really help. Sirius chuckled "I've always admitted it, mate. You're the idea guy." he covered his mouth to keep from laughing at Remus' red face.

He looked back at James. "Can't promise anything." he winked playfully at James.

"Ew mate, I love you guys but please don't." James said. "Else you always could have your revenge." Severus suddenly said.

James blinked at first but then grinned. "Good idea, Sevie." he said.

"D-don't call me that in front of Lily and your friends." Severus got all red.

Remus didn't really follow the conversation but suddenly suggested:"Why don't we become friends with Snape as well?" he looked at Sirius.

Sirius burst out laughing at James' reaction to what he said. It took him a moment to compose himself again. He pulled a hand through his hair, noticing his hair was becoming longer. Sirius chuckled softly at Snape's reaction to the nickname. It was honestly cute to see how James and Severus acted. He looked to Remus and shrugged "I don't see why not."

"Are you...sure about that?" Severus asked.

"You don't want to?" James asked him.

"It's not that, I'd...like to be friends but I didn't expect you guys to want to." Severus said.

"Well, Remus has always been the kindest out of our little group but Sirius has changed quite a bit... in a good way." James smiled.

Sirius just shrugged again and just listened to them speak at first. "I had to change for the better if I hoped to keep you and Remus as my friends... and to piss off my parents." he offered a kind smile.

That weekend Sirius and Remus had a date as well as James and Severus so it was a double date. It had gotten a bit colder as autumn was approaching but that didn't hold the double date back. James and Remus were already waiting at the spot they decided to have dinner for their double date. Only Severus and Sirius still needed to show up. James was looking as cool as ever and Remus actually looked quite cute and he had put effort in looking his best for this date. He had done his hair, wore his best coat, shoes, pants and jumper and he was blushing while he waited for the other two to arrive. He was nervous to see how Sirius would look like but knew for sure that he would look as sexy and handsome as ever.

Sirius had put some effort into looking good. He wore one of his less formal black suits with a red tie and combed his usually messy long hair into a more tame look. He also wore fancy shoes he didn't remember getting. He met up with Severus on their way to the spot where they were supposed to meet for their double date. It wasn't long until they saw Remus and James.

Remus took a deep breath when he saw Sirius. He knew the other could look even more handsome than he normally did but it still blew him away every time. "You look absolutely...perfect." he said softly to Sirius while James was being very lovey dovey and cringy with Severus.

"Oh merlin, you're so cute, Sevie~" he hugged the Slytherin.

"We still need to eat, James." Remus sighed.

Sirius smiled when he saw Remus, noticing just how dashing the smarter Gryffindor was. "You look more than perfect." he said back to Remus softly. He glanced over and just chuckled at the display in front of them, followed by Remus' comment making it all the better.

Remus blushed by his compliment and smiled a bit too. The four guys went to the restaurant where James had reserved a table for four. As soon they sat at their tables and got their menus, Remus couldn't help but glance at Sirius now and then instead of looking at the menu.

Sirius looked at the menu but felt someone looking at him from time to time. At first he brushed it off as paranoia or something but eventully he started noticing it was Remus looking at him. He lifted his gaze and their eyes connected for a moment. He smiled to Remus

Remus smiled back at him but blushed a bit as well and then looked back to the menu. Why was he being so awkward? Remus got a bit annoyed by his own behaviour and sighed.  
Soon the waiter came to take their orders and Remus ordered what he wanted before giving back the menu to the waiter. He was only nervous and awkward when he spoke to Sirius and sometimes he just didn't get why that was the case.

Sirius chuckled very very quietly at Remus' shyness and went back to his menu. Sirius ordered when the waiter came along and then handed his menu over. He couldn't remember the last time they were just out at a place for lunch. The last few months were just a blur of arguments and rudeness in their general vacinity so this was a nice break from that.

As soon the waiter left again, Remus looked down a bit in thought before looking at Sirius. For a bit he kept thinking about several things untill he decided to tune in on what James was talking about. "So..I was thinking we could have a halloween party this year as well and we could invite Severus and Lily too?" James suggested. 

"What do you guys think?" He asked Remus and Sirius.

"To me it's fine...I just don't want Peter to be anywhere near the party." Remus sighed a bit.

Sirius had glanced at Remus now and again before tuning into what James was saying. He was talking about a halloween party and Sirius nodded. "Sounds good, and let Lily bring someone so she isn't the odd one out." Sirius suggested.

"Sure." James said and later after the nice lunch, Remus pulled Sirius with him to the edge of the forbidden forest while Severus and James went back to the castle. "Sirius, I.. heard about the whole kid thing from James and he told me it would prevent me from turning while I was pregnant but I want you to know that I don't want kids. Simply because I don't want to risk them also being werewolves and going through that pain every month. It's.. cruel and I wouldn't want that for a kid so it's better if I don't have any, at all." Remus said.

Sirius took Remus' hand and ran his free hand through his jet black hair. "Can we just get one thing straight? I was only joking, I would never do that to you and much less due to the fact that Lycanthropy is hereditary. Plus, I don't want a child to have to even remotely endure the cruelty of being related to tbe Blacks. My parents would drag the ministry into this and throw a hissy fit if they even just knew we were dating" he said back and pulled Remus into a hug "But that doesn't mean I love you any less, I still want us to get married one day and live as happy a life as we can after our Hogwarts years."

Remus just nodded to that and hugged Sirius back but his silence was worrisome at the least. He expected a different response from Sirius but wouldn't admit to that. "You're right.." he only said, not being very honest with Sirius but he did it because he was ashamed for expecting a more positive reaction from the other.

Sirius was glad that Remus higged him back but the silence made him worry. Did he say something wrong? Did he do something wrong? Was Remus expecting him to say something different? He didn't know but he would eventually find out.

Remus expected Sirius to be slightly more positive or to at least suggest adoption instead. But he thought he should just not bring it up again. Maybe Sirius didn't really like kids to begin with, at least Remus thought so. "Anyway, we'll probably get to see a kid from James. I bet it will have his looks but hopefully not his attitude." Remus chuckled. James could be such a show off sometimes and he could be so spoiled as well.

Sirius nods and chuckles "Yeah, James can be pretty full of himself sometimes but he's a Potter, what do you expect?" He asked jokingly and chuckled "We should probably get inside, it's almost time for dinner and I'm starving." he said, taking Remus' hand and starting to walk towards the castle at a leisurely pace.

"You're always so hungry, Sirius." He noted. "And maybe it will just look like James but be more like Severus...although...we don't know what that means because we don't know him that well, personally." Remus said.

"But I suppose with James dating him, that will change some day." He said and as they went to the castle and into the great hall, Remus noticed Lily sat with James already. They seemed to be talking about something and they looked up when Sirius and Remus arrived at the table.

"I just invited Lily to the party and told her to bring someone if she wants to." James told.

Once in the Great Hall, they spotted Lily sitting by James already. They went over and sat down as well, Sirius smiling at what James said "Good to hear, mate." Dumbledore said a few announcements before the food appeared and Sirius dug in. He was very hungry for some reason. Every now and again, he would sneak a glance at Remus between bites of food.

Remus was playing with his food rather than eating it and James noticed it first. "Mate, are you okay? You're not thinking about exams already, right?" James asked, just in case. It wasn't too crazy of James to assume Remus was worrying about exams already but it wasn't the case sometimes. "No..it's not that. I'm fine, prongs." Remus said but James didn't seem convinced.

What was wrong with Remus? He had been so happy before and now he looked down.


	9. Confrontation

James didn't believe Remus' words one bit. He knew Remus for long enough to know when he was saying the truth and when he was lying. And now Remus was definetly lying about being 'alright'. But he knew that confronting Remus wouldn't help much so when they went to their rooms, James told Remus to go ahead already because he had to talk with Sirius. Remus didn't seek anything behind it and went ahead but Sirius looked very confused.

"What's up mate?" Sirius asked.

"Well, what's up with Moony?" James asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Sirius frowned at him and James rolled his eyes at him.

"Because he has been acting off since you both came into the great hall. He barely ate anything and when I asked if he was thinking about exams already he said that wasn't it. So did you...?" James tried to ask but Sirius interrupted him.

"For lord's sake, can't he just tell me if what I said to him hurted him instead of moping around?" Sirius asked.

"What are you talking about, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Me and Moony had a conversation about kids and I said I didn't want any because of my heritage and I totally understood he didn't want any because of his...situation. But then he gets upset while before he was the one to say he didn't want any either! I don't get him!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, Remus never said he didn't want kids! He's scared to because of....you know but he perhaps expected you to either reassure him or to come with some solution." James got a bit angry.

"What solution?!" Sirius asked, pissed off because he was seemingly the bad guy in this.

"Adoption, there are countless magical children who get orphaned and especially because of the current situation." James said and that made Sirius sigh and walk off.

"Where are you going?" James followed him.

"I'm going to talk to Remus." Sirius said in a serious tone before he sped up his pace so the other couldn't keep up. He found Remus just leaving the library so Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him along out of the castle. "Sirius?!" Remus yelled in confusion.

When they were outside Sirius checked if they were alone before he asked:"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"About what?" Remus asked, still confused.  
  
"About you expecting me to come with another solution. I didn't know you wanted kids, Moony. I thought you didn't and then you started acting all off and I just...why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because I expected you to tell me there were other options..." Remus said softly.  
  
"I didn't know okay!" Sirius sighed in frustration.  
  
"Now you do, would you like to give it a thought...I mean, we don't have to have any if you don't want any but..." Remus muttered and he looked up at Sirius.  
  
"I'll think about it but next time, just tell me if there's something on your mind, Moony. I'm not a mindreader." Sirius said and he pulled Remus in a hug.  
  
"Uhm, when you say yes, does it have to be a pureblood or half blood wizard kid?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, Moony. It doesn't have to be." Sirius said and he brushed Remus' hair back.

For a while they stood there, just hugging and looking at eachother before Sirius leaned in for a kiss. As he pressed his lips against Remus' though the both could hear a cough behind them. Remus immediately pulled back from the kiss in embarrassement and looked back seeing James standing there with Severus next to him, they were holding hands and Severus was looking away as if to pretend he didn't just see Sirius and Remus kiss.  
  
"Mate, really? Can't I get a bit of privacy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I wanted to but I saw professor McGonagall on my way here and if you don't get out of here immediately, you'll get in trouble with her because she's coming this way." James said.  
  
"Since when do you care if I get into detention? I mean, you'd laugh with it." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Sevie insisted me to warn you guys." James said and after Remus smiled at Severus, the four went back inside the castle and they were able to sneak past the professor before they reached the Gryffindor dorms. Severus wanted to go back down the stairs to go to his own dorm but then James suggested to stay over in his room.  
  
"How are you going to get me in there?" Severus asked.

James held the cloak up and then looked at Sirius and Remus for a bit. They both nodded and so James looked back with a grin to Severus. "Come on." he said.


	10. Cuddles, kisses and more

After Severus got into the Gryffindor dorm room of Sirius, James and Remus he looked around and immediately noticed that one bed was unused and another bed was neatly made up while the other two beds were a mess. Severus guessed that Remus' bed was the one that was made and the two messy one's belonged to James and Sirius. Besides that, the room looked quite cozy and obviously was in the traditional Gryffindor colours, red and gold. "I like your room more." Severus admitted.

"Really?" James asked while Sirius took Remus to his bed and soon the curtains around the bed were closed, giving the two some privacy. Remus also put a silencing spell on the bed so Severus and James wouldn't be able to hear them and he wouldn't be able to hear them. Then Remus kissed Sirius before he fell down on the bed with him. He put his wand aside and Sirius deepened the kiss.Soon Sirius started taking Remus’ clothes off, but only after he got his approval, which he got by Remus nodding shyly. Sirius was quite nervous too but didn’t show this as much as Remus did.

“You’re beautiful…” Sirius whispered as Remus and him were both naked. Remus’ body had countless scars on them and yet Sirius found him the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on.

“I’m not beautiful…” Remus argued.

“Handsome then?” Sirius asked but Remus looked unsure.

“Cute? Sexy? Gorgeous?” Sirius tried but Remus bit his lip. “No, I’m ugly, Sirius.” Remus said.

“Ugly? Just because of these?” Sirius asked as he touched the scars.

Remus was silent as he didn’t know what to say in defence. “You’re all the words I used, Remus. That and incredibly sweet but please don’t ever say that about yourself again. It’s not that I like the scars but they don’t make you any less beautiful, sexy, cute, handsome—” Sirius said and he got interrupted by Remus who covered his mouth for a split second.

“I get it…I get it.. and you, Sirius are gorgeous and way too sweet for your own good. I…love you.” Remus said and he kissed him again.

Soon Sirius had used a lubricant spell and he made sure that Remus was all ready and comfortable before he entered his shaft into Remus’ ass. Remus gasped and held onto Sirius’ arms which were a bit more muscular than his due to all of the quidditch practice.

Sirius took it easy but it didn’t take long for Remus to beg for more, to beg for the other to move faster.

On the other hand Severus and James had closed the curtains around James’ bed as well, although they were just kissing for now. Then James interrupted the kissing and he suddenly brought up the subject of kids.

“You want kids?” Severus asked softly.

“Yes, I mean at least one but I wouldn’t mind more.” James said.

“James, are you sure?” Severus asked.

“Yeah why not?” James asked and then he thought about it. “You don’t want any?” he guessed.

“I guess not; if it is going to look anything like me.” Severus said and James frowned at him. “I can’t believe you think about yourself like that.” James said.

“James…” Severus looked down.

“Merlin, Severus…you’re beautiful. I know what I said in the past and I know it has been very hurtful but please believe me if I say that I regret saying all of those things but I don’t regret calling you beautiful.” James said and Severus hugged him.

“Sirius…he…” Severus started. “Did Sirius say again that you’re ugly?” James asked.

“No, no…he lend some clothes of his to me and when I put them on he told me that you wouldn’t know what hit you if you saw me because I looked so good and he knew what you liked…” Severus said and James looked surprised at that but then he smiled brightly.

“See? You’re beautiful.” James said and Severus then whispered something in James’ ear.

“Yeah, I know that but don’t tell that to anyone okay?” James blushed and then he kissed Severus again before he let Severus take the lead.

A few hours later, Severus was sleeping in James’ bed, hugging James’ pillow as James got out of bed and stood by the window to look at the night sky.

“Prongs? You’re awake?” Sirius whispered as he joined by the window. James smiled and looked back at Sirius.

“You didn’t do what I think you did right?” Sirius asked.

“Well…” James looked at the sky again.

“Merlin…” Sirius sighed.

“Oh Padfoot, speak for yourself.” James rolled his eyes but then he laughed a bit as he heard Sirius chuckling.

“So you were the one who leaded right?” Sirius asked jokingly and he didn’t expect to see a heavy blush on James’ cheeks.

“Noo…you got dicked in the ass?” Sirius asked in shock.

“Padfoot…” James did his best to not raise his voice now.

“Sorry, mate. I just didn’t think that you would be the one that you know…” Sirius tried to say it again but James didn’t let him.

“Anyway, I brought it up to Severus too.” James said.

“What?” Sirius asked.

“The kid thing.” James said and he looked at Sirius again who looked curious for his answer.

“He didn’t want to at first as he thought the kid would look ugly if it had too much of his genes and so I let him know that wasn’t the case and then he told me about you lending clothes to him and saying something to him that was actually quite nice.” James said and he pulled Sirius closer for a bit.

“Well…I didn’t call him beautiful or something.” Sirius said.

“No and you don’t have to either but I’m still proud of you, Sirius. I couldn’t have wished for a better friend, a better brother.” James hugged Sirius shortly and then let him go. Although they really weren’t brothers, the kind of bond they had was for them like brothers.

“I feel like that if someone came up to Severus to attack him or anything, you’d fight those people.” James said.

“Well…” Sirius said unsure at first but then he nodded. “Yeah, I would beat their ass but don’t tell anyone that though.” Sirius said and James chuckled for a bit but then promised to not tell anyone.


	11. Real and fake friends

As the morning came Remus was the first to wake up or so he thought because when he came out of bed and decided to put one of Sirius’ shirts on and then look for some clean underwear, he found a naked Severus desperately looking for his tie on the floor.

“Where’s my tie?” Severus kept repeating to himself.

“It’s over there but maybe you should put some other clothes on first before you think about your tie…” Remus advised and he pulled down Sirius shirt a little to cover up his private area.

Severus shocked up and covered himself with the nearest thing he could find which happened to be James’ trousers. He awkwardly got up and he went over back to the bed to wake James up to ask for some clean underwear.

Remus in the meanwhile found some black boxers that belonged to Sirius. “These should be fine…” he whispered to himself and he put them on before he grabbed some black ankle socks, his trousers and his jacket. Then he grabbed Sirius’ tie of the floor and put it on before attempted to wake up Sirius, gently at first but when Sirius just snored louder he sighed and shook his shoulder.

Sirius suddenly woke up and as he saw Remus all dressed he smirked. “Are you wearing my shirt?” Sirius asked and Remus always wondered how Sirius could tell the difference because they were exactly the same as the other shirts. “How can you even tell it’s yours?” Remus asked and Sirius replied by just tapping his own nose. “Forgot what I am, moony?” he asked and then realised that Severus was awake too and had heard Sirius call Remus ‘Moony’.

“Moony?” Severus asked.

Sirius sat up and looked as if he had told the biggest secret out there. While in fact it was just a nickname that the Marauders gave to Remus.

“It’s my nickname.” Remus clarified but Severus frowned more. “But why...’Moony’?” Severus asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Then without any back and forth they were able to decide that it was fine for Severus to know about the nicknames as he already knew about Remus being a werewolf.

“It’s because he’s a werewolf. But me, James and…well Peter also have nicknames because we managed to become animagi and we matched our nicknames to what animagi form we have.” Sirius explained.

“You, James and Peter are animagi?” Severus asked as he was really impressed.

“Yeah, I was really impressed about that too. They did it for me so I wouldn’t be alone at full moons.” Remus said.

Severus actually smiled brightly at that. “You’ve got great friends, Remus.” Severus said before he asked: “But what animals do you turn into then?”

“I turn into a black dog, James into a stag and Peter into a grey rat…tells a lot about his personality, if you ask me.” Sirius said.

“A stag you say?” Severus asked and his cheeks turned a lovely pink.

“Yes?” Sirius didn’t quite get why Severus was blushing in this very moment until the Slytherin explained it himself: “My patronus is a stag.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then they looked back at Severus. “Some people have the same patronus as their loved one’s or a similar one.” Remus said.

“I know but it’s that…it always has been a stag, ever since I could cast the patronus charm which was back when you guys and James still…” Severus said. “Don’t tell him that.” Severus said and as he fixed his robes he noticed that James was waking up.

“Sevieee…!! Get back in bed with me please!” James whined.

“James we can hear you and you better get out of bed before you miss breakfast.” Remus crossed his arms.

James got silent for a bit it seemed before he rushed out of bed and started getting dressed.

“Severus, why don’t we go ahead already?” Remus asked. “You don’t need to use the cloak now because it’s quite early still.” Remus said and Severus understood that and so grabbed his back before going along with Remus.

“Soo…the nicknames?” Severus asked as soon they exited the common room. “Well, you heard mine already. James’ is Prongs and Sirius’ is Padfoot. Peter’s nickname was Wormtail.” Remus told.  
“Honestly, these nicknames are…” Severus frowned and tried to find the right word.

“Weird? I can’t deny that but I would look at yourself there, I mean…’Sevie’?” Remus chuckled.

“I wish James would stop calling me that and please never, ever call me that.” Severus wrinkled his nose.

“Do you really hate it when he calls you that though or are you just being shy about it?” Remus asked as he went down the stairs with Severus.

“I…” Severus paused and blushed immensely. “I don’t dislike it and in fact think it’s kind of cute he calls me that but never tell him that. He must not find out.” Severus said in a dead serious tone.

“Is it that embarrassing?” Remus asked.

“Yes!” Severus said and after a thought Remus could somewhat understand the Slytherin’s reasoning.

Once they were in the great hall, Peter actually walked up to them.

“Remus…C-can we talk?” Peter asked awkwardly before noticing Severus next to him. He however didn’t say anything about it and focused on Remus who he wanted to ask forgiveness from.

Remus looked at Severus. “I’ll see you later I suppose.” He said to him and then he nodded at Peter as soon as Severus walked away, on his way to the Slytherin table.

“Can it be outside?” Peter asked.

“There is nothing that you can tell me outside that you can’t say here as well, Peter so no. It can’t be done outside.” Remus crossed his arms.

“…I wanted to ask if I could sit with you again, if you guys w-were still angry with me.” Peter said.

“That depends. Have you matured?” Remus asked.

“W-what?” Peter looked very confused at that question.

“I asked if you matured, Peter. Have you gotten over your childish attitude or were your actions more of a proof that you actually are not a real friend. Tell me, whichever one is it?” Remus narrowed his eyes.

“I-is this about Snivellus?” Peter stuttered.

“For the record it’s either Snape or Severus. Not Snivellus. And yes, this is about how you came running to James and tried to apologise but then spit in his face when you realised he wasn’t going to give up the love of his life for the pathetic excuse of a friend that you are.” Remus got frustrated and that’s when Sirius and James entered the great hall too.

“So again, have you matured?” Remus repeated his question but without a word Peter ran off. He ran past James and Sirius without even laying his eyes on them.

James watched him run away and sighed softly. He really wished it hadn’t to be like this but a real friend wouldn’t do this, that’s what James kept reminding himself.

As he and Sirius joined Remus at the table, Sirius groaned. “He hasn’t changed one bit.” Sirius said.

“Padfoot..” Remus said softly and he pointed at a quite sad James.

“Sorry…but Prongs, you know that’s not what real friends do right?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. I know.” James nodded.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other again but then started to eat, until Sirius came with the genius idea that they should prank some Hufflepuff students.

“What do you think, mate? Are you up for it?” Sirius asked and first he expected James to not react to it but he luckily did.

“Yeah, what’s the plan?” James asked.

“I should ask that to you, mate. You’re the plan maker.” Sirius said and James started thinking and quickly he said: “I think I know something but we need another person to help us out.”

“Hmm, do you think Severus would like to help?” Sirius asked.

“I’m not sure but we could ask him, if you guys are both okay with that.” James said.

Both his friends nodded and that made James smile brightly. After all he also had real friends, Remus and Sirius. Even though it was for both hard to accept Severus at first, both for different reasons, they had come to terms with the past and had accepted Severus as not only James’ boyfriend but also as their friend.

As James ran off to the Slytherin to ask Severus to join, Remus and Sirius talked again.

“I think I know an orphan house for magical children.” Remus said.

“You do?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

“We could check it out once we have graduated.” Sirius suggested and Remus agreed to that as he laid his hand on top of Sirius’.

“Did you know that it’s possible for two male wizards to have a biological child?” Sirius then asked and Remus blinked.

“I knew that but how do you know that?” Remus asked in surprise.

“Severus told me, he also told me that during the pregnancy that…if you’re werewolf, it temporarily stops you from changing during those months…” Sirius told softly so only Remus could hear what he said.

“I didn’t knew that part but it’s still quite risky so…” Remus said.

“I know that. It’s just something that Severus told me and I wanted to share it with you, not knowing for sure if you knew it as well.” Sirius said.

“I see…” Remus said and he leaned against him and Sirius rubbed his back.

“I love you, Remus.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Sirius.” Remus whispered back as his cheeks became really red.


End file.
